Rosario Vampire: Yosheru's Tale
by DeathBlade88
Summary: Hallowen Special is up! A mysterious boy enrolls into Youkai Academy, is he friend or foe? My first Fanfic! Please review!
1. Prologue

A/N: My very first fanfic so go easy on me please okay?

Warning! The following is a fan based parody, Everything in Rosario Vampire is owned by Ikeda Akihisa. Except Yosheru and Yoojin, who are my OC's.

Prologue: A Dark Night

Standing on top of a skyscraper, Yosheru looked down at the city below, at midnight. He was 18 years old, roughly 6 ft, 13 in tall. Quite skinny, along with long arms, short brown hair, green eyes, and a Rosario shaped like a cross strapped to his neck. He was wearing a white T-shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, and a white baseball cap. "What a small yet lovely town." he said to himself as he jumped off the skyscraper and fell down to the city below. "Such a shame it'll go away so soon."

A new adventure begins for the Rosario gang, only this time, they will face their most powerful enemy yet!

A/N: What do you think? Does it suck, or was it okay? Pretty short, I know. Yet again, I'm new, so I'm a noob at this kind of stuff, I hope I'll improve when the story continues. This takes place after the end of season 2 of the anime. Please review and let me know what you think! Bye-Bye!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: The following is a fan based parody. Everything in this chapter belongs to their rightful owners! (Except My OC)

Chapter 1: Enter Yosheru

It was a normal day, as a young teenager with short brown hair and eyes named Aono Tsukune walked his way to Youkai Acadamy. _"Its been 2 weeks since the incident with Moka-sans father." _Tsukune said in his thoughts while walking in the woods. _"I can't wait to start another day at school!"_

"Tsukune!" came a sweet voice from a girl with pretty long pink hair, daziling green eyes, and a Rosario around her neck as she ran to greet him. "Good morning!"

"Ah! Good morning Moka-san!" said Tsukune.

"Did you finish the homework last night?" asked Moka.

"Yeah, it was pretty difficult."

"I know right? Even I had some trouble with it!"

"Really!? Wow Moka-san, that's so unlike you!"

"Excuse me!" Their conversation was interrupted by a 18 year old boy wearing the school's outfit. He had brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing a white baseball cap.

"Do you two know how to get to Youkai Acadamy?" he asked.

"Uh yeah, we were on our way there." said Tsukune.

"You're wearing the school uniform, are you a new student?" asked Moka-san.

"Yep! My name's Yosheru! Nice to meet ya! Mind if I walk with you guys?"

" Sure! My name's Tsukune and this is my friend Moka-san!"

"Nice to meet you Yosheru!"

"_Moka eh?" _thought Yosheru, _"She's hotter than I thought!"_

"So your name is Yosheru?" asked Moka.

"Yep! Weird name huh?"

"No! Its not like that! I was just-

"Nah! Its okay, really! I think its weird too! What were my parents smoking?"

"Your 18 right?" asked Tsukune out of the blue.

"Yep! You're smart! Most people mistake me for 14 or 15!" said Yosheru.

"Seriously?" said Tsukune, feeling a sweat drop. " You don't look like one."

"That's cause most of the people I hang out with are REALLY stupid! Ha ha ha!"

" Um…. I see."

"Huh? Looks like we got company."

"What? Yosheru-san, what are you-

"TSUKUNE!" An enthusiastic voice came from a blue-haired and purple-eyed girl from behind as she jumped at the poor guy, tackling him to the ground with an hug of great affection.

"Good morning!"

"G-Good morning Kurumu-chan." he said, how are you doing?

"Great! Even better that you're here sweetie!"

"T-That's good to know."

"Your name's Kurumu-chan eh?" said Yosheru. "You're a cute one!"

"Huh? And you are?" Kurumu asked.

"Name's Yosheru babe!" said Yosheru while holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you" said Kurumu as she shook hands with him.

"Man Tsukune! You attracted not just 1 hot babe, but 2! Man, for a human, you have talent!"

"Well, I- wait, what did you just say?!" asked Tsukune.

"Hey! Why are we just standing here?! Were gonna be late for school! Come on! Race ya!" then Yosheru ran towards the school as fast as he could!

"H-How did he know you were a human?" said Moka-san.

To be continued…..

A/N: So, what do you think eh? Pretty good? If you guys have any advice on how to make it better, or if I did anything wrong, PLEASE tell me in the reviews! I really want to be good at this stuff! Also, tell me what you guys would have done in the reviews as well. Till next time!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Warning! The following is a fan based parody, Everything in Rosario Vampire is owned by Ikeda Akihisa. Except Yosheru, who is my OC.

Chapter 2: Yosheru meets Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby.

"So this is Yokai Academy eh? I kinda thought it was a little bigger." Yosheru said as he observed the building and all the other students when they got to the front gate. "But, works for me!"

"Um…. Yosheru-san?" asked Tsukune nervously. "Huh? What is it?" asked Yosheru as he just noticed that they were behind him.

"How did you know that I was a human?"

"Hey cool! A newspaper table!" completely ignoring Tsukune's question, Yosheru ran over to the newspaper club's table and grabbed a newspaper and started to read.

"Hey! Someone just asked you a question!" said Kurumu, "You should at least answer!"

"Oh? Tsukune, your name's on the cover, did you write this?"

"Are you even listening!?"

Just then a 12 year old girl wearing a witch hat, with brown hair and eyes named Yukari ran to Tsukune and jumped on him. Yosheru heard her coming and putted down the newspaper on the table as he walked over to greet Yukari.

"HELLO! I'm talking to you!" Kurumu obviously knew that he wasn't paying any attention at all. And she was starting to get irritated.

"Tsukune! Good morning!" said Yukari. "Ah! Morning Yukari-chan." answered Tsukune, forgetting what he asked Yosheru earlier. "Could you please get off me?"

"A 12 year old too?! And she's a cute one as well! Man dude, you're a real chick magnet!" Yosheru said as he walked up to them. "Name's Yosheru."

"Yukari." responded the little witch.

"Huh? Who's that blue haired girl hiding in the trees over there?" Yosheru asked. Everyone turned around to the area Yosheru pointed at and soon enough, Mizore popped out from behind a tree. She then walked over to the gang. "Good morning Tsukune."

"Good morning Mizore-chan!" Tsukune replied.

Yosheru whistled "Another girl to your harem eh? Man, I'm starting to feel jealous! This one has blue hair, blue eyes, striped socks and a belt on her skirt. And Man, look at that body! Maybe you and I could-

Just then, the snow woman froze Yosheru into a block of ice. "Pass." she said. Then walked over to the man she wanted to marry. "Do you know him Tsukune?"

"Yeah, we just met in the woods on our way here." Tsukune replied.

"Everyone, please get inside the school! It's now starting!" shouted a girl with long dark brown hair in ponytails, red eyes, and a uniform on that sort of looked like a police outfit, her name was Ruby.

"Another girl to your harem I suppose, Tsukune?" said Yosheru after he finally broke free of his icy prison.

"That's my friend Ruby-san." Tsukune said.

"Another one?! That makes 5 girls in total! Guys would just DIE to get that kind of attention!" Yosheru exclaimed. "Maybe I should greet her!"

"Oh! Tsukune! Good morning!" said Ruby when she noticed her crush, along with her friends. But then she noticed another boy walking toward her. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Nope miss, just wanted to meet you, name's Yosheru, Tsukune's new friend." said Yosheru as he shook her hand.

"Oh, I see, well I hope you-

DING-DANG-DONG

"Woah! That's the school bell! We're gonna be late! See ya guys! Hope we meet again!" exclaimed Yosheru as he ran inside the academy.

Tsukune and the others ran to their class's. But Yukari stopped when she saw Ruby's shocked expression. "Ruby-san? What's wrong?" asked the young witch.

"That man." said Ruby, "He had a Rosario on his neck!"

To be continued…

A/N: Probably my longest chapter yet. Next chapter will introduce Kokoa, Gin, and the cat teacher. (forgot her name.) Sadly, I'm not sure if Ruby's hair is dark brown of black, in fact I'm having trouble describing some of the character's clothing! (And I call myself a fan!:(.) Oh well, hopefully I'll not have trouble anymore in the future. Please review and tell me what you think! See you next time!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Warning! The following is a fan based parody, Everything in Rosario Vampire is owned by Ikeda Akihisa. Except Yosheru and Yoojin, who are my OC's.

Chapter 3: Suspicions

"Good morning class!" said Nekome-sensei. She was the teacher in Tsukune's classroom. She was also the manager of the newspaper club. She had short blond hair, her eyes are not visible since she squints them, wears glasses, and has yellow cat ears and a tail with black strips. "I'll like to introduce a new student!" A boy entered the classroom,

"Hello! Name's Yosheru friends!" Then wrote his name on the chalkboard.

"Yosheru?! Shouldn't't you be in the upper class rooms?" said Tsukune. Everyone was surprised to see an 18 year old be in a 2nd year classroom.

"Well. I would, but I failed a few grades, ha ha ha!" Yosheru laughed. Everyone in the classroom felt a swear drop.

_How is it that he can say that like a joke?_ thought Tsukune.

"Well Yosheru, you can sit right there." pointed Nekome-sensei. There was an empty desk next to Kurumu, Yosheru quickly occupied it.

"Hey babe, looks like I'm sitting next to you for now." He said to Kurumu, "I hope we can be friends."

"Sure, why not, we already met before." the blue haired girl replied.

"Well then, let's get started!" Nekome-sensei announced.

"Are you sure you about this Ruby-san?" Tsukune asked. It was lunch time, and the Rosario gang were eating in the cafeteria at their table. Ruby was now working as a janitor and told them about her suspicions of Yosheru's Rosario that was strapped to his neck.

"Yes I'm sure." Ruby-san responded. "It's the exact same as Moka-san's Rosario, and when I told the headmaster about this, he said to keep a close eye on him and make sure he never takes it off."

"But why would he have a Rosario on in the first place? Surely he's wearing that for show?" said Kurumu.

Then suddenly, something came to their minds that shocked all of them.

"Do you think, he might be a…. vampire?" said Moka.

"No way! Vampire's are extremely rare! The only ones here in this school are Moka and Kokoa!" exclaimed Yukari.

"Still, it's possible." said Mizore. "If that Rosario is the real thing, then he could be one."

"But how can we be sure of that?" asked Moka.

"Hm… we'll have to do a close investigation on this." said Ruby. "Otherwise, the headmaster wouldn't be so worried in the first place." They all nodded in agreement.

"Since school's out, I'll just take a nap here." Yosheru said as he threw his bookcase in the bushes. He was outside the academy wandering around for a good place to sleep when suddenly…

"OW!" Yosheru looked towards where the sound came from, and saw a teenager with a camera appear from the bushes. He had black hair,brown eyes, and the school uniform on. "That really hurt!"

"Sorry about that, what were you doing anyway? Napping?" asked Yosheru.

"Nope, I was taking pictures of girls underwear!" the guy drooled.

"Really? Sounds fun, let me join sometime!"

"You're more than welcome to! By the way, what was in that bag anyway?"

"Glad you asked!" Yosheru took the bag he drooped earlier and dumped everything in it onto the ground.

"R-Rocks?!" The guy was surprised to see a school boy carrying such things in his school bag.

"Yep! Just in case some dumbass pisses me off, Wham! He gets a bloody nose!" Yosheru replied happily.

_Is it really okay for a student to do something like that? _thought the boy as he felt a sweat drop.

"By the way, are you Morioka Ginei?" asked Yosheru.

"Huh? Yeah, how did you know?" said Gin.

"I took an interest in this newspaper club you guys have, and when I asked people who the president is, they said he's name's Morioka Ginei, and you match their description."

"I see. So you want to join?"

"Yeah, is it a problem?'

"Not at all! I'll tell Nekome-sensei that we have a new member! She's the manager of the club."

"Thanks! Well, gotta go! See ya!" Yosheru said as he took off like sonic the hedgehog.

Just then, The Rosario gang ran into Gin and stopped. They were looking for Yosheru when they heard his voice around the corner. "Gin-sempai!" Tsukune said. "Did you see a guy with short brown hair, green eyes, and a white baseball cap on his head pass through here?"

"Yeah, I did, why?" asked Gin.

"Because," said Ruby, "The headmaster wants us to keep on him. We think he might be a vampire."

To be continued….

A/N: I know there's no Kokoa in this, but she'll be in the next one, Promise! Anyways. So what do you think? Was it good? Or did it suck? Please let me know in the reviews. Also, if you have any advice on how to improve or what you guys would have done, put those in the reviews as well! I think this chapter was even longer than the last! Bye-Bye!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Warning! The following is a fan based parody, Everything in Rosario Vampire is owned by Ikeda Akihisa. Except Yosheru and Yoojin, who are my OC's.

Chapter 4: Yosheru meets Kokoa

The very next day, after school, Yosheru wandered through the hallways, trying to find the newspaper club, or at least any of it's members. "Jeez! Where can it be?" He said. "Gin said that he'll show me where it is, but he didn't show up at all!" Not looking where he was going, he bumped into a redheaded girl with ponytails and green eyes. She fell to the floor, and actually landed pretty hard on the floor.

"Ow! Watch where you're going _baka!_ " she yelled angrily.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Yosheru said.

"Well next time look dumbass!" the girl said as she picked up her things. She then angrily walked down the hallways, with a little bat following her.

_What a temper, but a cute face to make up for it._ Yosheru thought in his head as he continued down the hallway.

"Ah, screw this, I'm going home." said Yosheru as he finally gave up. "I'm been wandering around for 10 minutes straight and I **still** haven't found the damn club!" Though when he passed the gym he heard some voices. "Huh? What's going on in there?" Curious, He opened the door and entered the gym. "What the heck?" He said as he looked around, "There's no one here."

"Where are you Mooooooookkkkkkkaaaaaaaa?" Hearing a voice behind him, Yosheru turned around and saw the redheaded girl from before, only this time she was carrying a giant spiked club.

"What are you doing gal?" he asked.

"Huh!? You again!?" responded the girl with an angry tone. "I don't have time for you! I'm looking for someone!"

"I would put that down if I were you, you could hurt someone with that."

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock! Now move!"

"Sorry, but not unless you put that away, or I'll have no choice but to take it away."

"Ha! Like someone such as yourself could last 5 seconds against me!" but when she walked around him, she longer felt the ground, in fact, Yosheru had picked up her weapon while she was still holding it! However, she wasn't that impressed, considering any vampire could do that, wait…

"PUT ME DOWN YOU PATHETIC BAFOON!" she shouted with a pissed off tone.

"Hmmmmmm, you're a lot cuter up close." said Yosheru as he examined her face. She blushed a little bit but when she saw him reaching for her chest, she lost it.

"PERVERT!!!" She yelled as she kicked him in the face. Yosheru lost his grip and she lunged the club down as hard as she could to hit his face. But to her surprise, he stopped it with one hand! The only one who has ever done that was Moka with her seal off!

"Careful with that, I said you could hurt someone with that." Yosheru than dropped the weapon and the girl.

"Alright, since you have some strenght I'll give you my name, I think you're worthy of it." she said as she got up and picked up her weapon. "I'm Akayashi Kokoa! Now feel the wrath of my power!

_2 minutes earlier…_

"She's coming this way!" said Tsukune from inside the gym closet. He, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby had hidden themselves inside the gym closet after they were all being chased by Kokoa for about an hour. "I can hear her!"

"Why does this always happen every time Moka-san meets her?" Kurumu said, a little angry. "Doesn't she **ever **give up?!"

"Shhhhhh! Be quiet Kurumu!" shushed Yukari, "She'll hear us!"

"But I hear her talking to someone." Moka said. "Maybe someone else is in the gym?"

"Your right Moka-san! I hear 2 voices!" Tsukune exclaimed. Everyone got as near the door as possibly, which apparently, they had a though time since the closet was really small. But sure enough, they could all hear the commotion outside.

"It's Yosheru!" Yukari said. "But shouldn't he be home by now like every one else?"

"He probably got lost trying to find our clubroom." said Mizore.

"Maybe, but can you hear that, sounds like their fighting!" said Ruby.

"What! But he'll just wind up dead!" Kurumu said. "We have to help him!"

"I agree with Kurumu-chan." said Moka "It'll be difficult, but we have to try!"

"Yeah we have to!" said Tsukune. "But if I could only open this door!"

When Tsukune finally opened the door of the gym closet, they all came crashing down, but when they all got off each other and stood up. They all looked at the battle in shock, for Yosheru was actually overwhelming Kokoa! Moka's little sister was having trouble hitting him since he kept dodging and blocking all of her attacks. Tsukune and the others could only watch with surprised expressions on their faces.

_What is he!? _thought Kokoa, _I haven't gotten a single scratch on him and he's dodging my swings like nothing! No matter! A small fry like him could never defeat a vampire in battle!_

"Not bad." said Yosheru, "you're pretty strong for a girl your age, but I'm afraid you're getting too ahead of youself."

"Look who's talking!" Kokoa talked back "You actually think you can defeat me? A vampire!? Even a _baka_ would now to back out right now!"

"That's because many demons are arrogant of their own power, it's only until they met someone stronger than them do they run with their tails under legs, and you have yet to understand this."

"You're doing nothing but underestimating me fool!"

"No, you're underestimating yourself."

"You talk big, but that won't be enough!"

Kokoa said these words as she charged towards Yosheru. And he did nothing but sigh and blocked her attack. "Sorry, but you leave me no choice." he said as he took Kokoa's arm and threw her to the ground. Kokoa however flipped in midair and landed on her feet.

"Not bad" she said as she charged at him again "But now it's over! Learn your-

Her sentence was stopped as Yosheru punched her hard in the stomach, causing Kokoa to black out as she flew backwards into the wall behind her and crashed into it, causing a big hole, and she laid there, unconscious.

"Hmph." snorted Yosheru "Maybe I went a little overboard, I only meant to knock her out."

Yosheru than walked out of the gym, carrying Kokoa to the infirmary, without noticing Tsukune and the others.

"No way!" said Yukari, "He defeated Kokoa with just one punch! Wh-Who is he?!"

To be continued…..

A/N: My very first battle scene! What do you think? Was there anything bad in the fight or anything I could have done instead? Please let me know in the reviews what you guys and gals would have done differently in the fight scene! Also feel free to tell me on what I can do to improve because I'm dying to be an expert at this kind of stuff! So please let me know! See you all next time!

P.s: From now on I'll be typing Japanese words along with my sentences because I like saying them. However, there won't just be common Japanese words, but don't worry, I'll put down the translations for them at the end of every chapter.

_Baka - idiot/stupid_


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: The following is a fan based parody. Everything in this chapter belongs to their rightful owners! (Except My OC)

Chapter 5: Yosheru's Power

"Whew! Finally we're done!" Gin said as he breathed a breath of relief and pleasure. It was 2 days later after Yosheru's battle with Kokoa. The Rosario gang had just finished patching up the hole in the gym wall after the headmaster ordered them to. "Are you sure that weird guy did this?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Kurumu, "We were all there witnessing it!"

"He had such power!" Yukari said excitedly.

"He beat the crap out of her." Mizore said calmly.

"Um, I wouldn't say that." Tsukune said, "It was just 1 punch."

"1 **very** hard punch." Moka said as she added the finishing touches to the wall.

"I see…." said Gin "Poor Kokoa, I wonder how she's taking it."

Just then, Kokoa appeared behind them. With a band aid on her left check. "Ah-ha!" she said with pleasure "I've finally found you Moka-san!"

"Oh no! Here we go again!" Kurumu said with a sigh "And right when we finished the wall!"

The gang prepared to run away as soon as she called her little batty friend to transform into a weapon when all of a sudden…

"Where is he?" asked Kokoa.

"Huh?" The gang all said at once, confused.

"Don't play dumb with me! You know who I'm talking about. Where's Yosheru?"

"Yosheru-san?" Moka responded "We haven't seen him at all today."

"Come to think of it." Mizore said " He hasn't been in class since that day you fought him."

"Hiding is he?" Kokoa said with a disappointed tone, "Well he better, cause when I find him, He's a dead man!" An evil aura formed around her.

_Scary!_ Gin said in his thoughts. _She's taking it harder then I thought!_

Kokoa then walked pass them while they all breathed a sigh of relief due to the fact she won't try to kill them this time.

"If you think I've stopped trying to kill you pink-haired girl think again!" Kokoa said as she turned her head back at them. "It's just that he destroyed my reputation as a vampire! And I'm gonna get back at him for what he did! Onee-sama would do the same thing!" With that, she walked quietly down the hallway, out of the gang's sight.

At lunch time, the entire Rosario gang, even Gin, were eating at their favorite table when they noticed Yosheru walking in the cafeteria with a bag lunch, sitting at a table next to their's.

"He didn't seem to notice us at all!" said Moka-san.

"Still, he has to be a vampire!" Yukari said while eating her ramen. "There's no other reason for her to beat Kokoa so easily like that!"

"I agree." said Ruby "But how can we be sure? He looks so innocent."

"Of course he's not innocent!" said the little young witch "Just look at what he did to that wall back in the gym!"

"Why don't we just ask him?" said Mizore

There was silence, for they haven't thought of that before! Realizing this, they all felt a little sweat drop. "Good idea Mizore-chan." said Tsukune "He might ignore us, but it's worth a try!"

Suddenly, a loud crash echoed through the café, everyone looked at the door with nervous and scared expressions. The leader of the Public safety commission with long blonde hair, brown eyes, and a icy glare named Kuyou, and his minions, had barged in. They immediately waked over to the table Yosheru was sitting at, and surrounded him. "Akabari Yosheru." Said Kuyou.

"Huh? What is it dude?" Yosheru asked as he was chomping down his sandwich.

"You are guilty of beating up 5 members of the public safety commission." Everyone was speechless, did this man actually beat up members of the school's most feared organization?!

"Ah, that!" Yosheru said as he swallowed his sandwich, "you see, they were harassing a young chick in front of her boyfriend, so I decided to teach those bastards a lesson."

"Do you know the crimes of such treachery to the school?"

Yosheru paused, " Um, detention I think?"

Kuyou grabbed him by the throat and held him high in the air. "Execution!" He replied with an evil smile, then he threw Yosheru across to the other end of the café with such force that a few windows exploded as Yosheru flew across the room. Yosheru then hit the wall with incredible force, make huge cracks in the wall.

Kuyou's men then teleported to where Yosheru was at and binded him with glowing yellow chains, thus trapping him. "Hey hey! Take a chill pill!" Yosheru said "Is it **that **wrong to beat a couple of your guys to save a girl who almost got raped!?

"Wrong? Of course it's wrong! Kuyou said as he walked up to him "Who do you think sent them in the first place!? That girl refused to pay us her money, so I sent them to teach her a lesson she would never forget!"

…………I see…. Yosheru said with a disgusted look on his face. "In that case, I'm gonna teach you a lesson **you'll** never forget!" With that, he broke free of the chains that held him captive.

"Impossible!" Kuyou said with a surprised shock "Those chains were designed to hold Akayashi Moka-san! How could a mere weakling like you-

"Break free?" Yosheru interrupted. "You guys use force and violence to get people to obey you? And if they don't, you beat the crap out of them, or even worse? How could you possibly call yourselves the safety of this school? Hypocrites like you make me puke!"

With that, an glowing white orb started forming in his right hand as he held it up, Kuyou wondered what on earth he was doing, then he realized the foolish boy was about to attack him! Well, As leader of the public safety commission, he shall teach him himself what happens to those who stand up against him!

"Now, watch and learn." said Yosheru "What it means to get a taste of your own medicine!"

_Iron Orb!_

Yosheru shouted as he punched Kuyou in the stomach as hard as he could. Kuyou almost thought he got hit by a steel fist gorilla! Kuyou spit out a bunch of blood and nearly passed out as he flew backwards across the other side of the café, breaking every window along with it! He crashed through several walls and then landed all the way in the forest! When he finally landed, he made a crater about 6 feet deep in the ground!

Everyone in the lunchroom was struck speechless, eyes wide open, and some of them even fainted! Never has anyone, even the whole Rosario gang, seen someone pack such a devastating punch! Then in the blink of an eye, Yosheru teleported to where the crater laid, and stared at it for a while. "Not bad." he said. With that, A huge amount of fire shoot up from the crater, filling it completely and out jumped Kuyou in his firefox form.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Kuyou howled with great angry, "HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH A THING TO ME! ONE WHO IS WORSHPIED AS A GOD BY SO MANY OTHERS!"

"So you're a god now eh?" Yosheru said "Let's see if you're worthy of such a nickname."

"You shall regret this!" With that, Kuyou breathed fire at the green-eyed boy, and covered his entire body completely! Kuyou believed he got the fool, but his grin soon fainted for when the smoke cleared, he found him completely unharmed! In fact, it appears that Yosheru had made some kind of shield that covered his entire body. "You-You made of shield out of your own aura?!" Kuyou said with a shocked expression.

"Wow! You're 100% right!" Yosheru said as he clapped "You're not as stupid as you look!"

"Why you! Die!" Kuyou fired another breath of fire at him, but Yosheru stopped it with one hand and ran forward towards the fox demon! Yosheru shoved his arm into Kuyou's mouth, stopping the fierce attack. _W-What!? _thought Kuyou.

"You don't really need that flamethrower to kill your enemies do ya?" Yosheru said as he held Kuyou's tongue firmly "So I'll just take this from you!" Yosheru then ripped the tongue out with great force! 2 quarts worth of blood gushed out of Kuyou's mouth as he screamed with agony.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kuyou screamed with revolting pain, " DO NOT THINK THIS IS ENOUGH TO KILL ME!!"

With that, Kuyou turned into his final form, covered in blue fire, he arose from that smoke that covered him while he was transforming, feeling confident, for he now believed he would win. "I congratulate you, for being able to see my final form!" he said, "Very few have ever seen this, but now, you shall BURN!"

………_And I thought he was ugly before. thought Yosheru._

To be continued….

A/N: Whew! My longest chapter ever! (so far that is.) Originally I was gonna do the entire fight in one chapter, but figuring how long it is already, I'm just going to make it into 2 part. Please review! Until next time!

P.s. For those of you who are wondering who Kokoa is talking about, read the manga, watch the anime, or continue reading this fanfic, for I will reveal who she is later in the series.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Warning! The following is a fan based parody, Everything in Rosario Vampire is owned by Ikeda Akihisa. Except Yosheru and Yoojin, who are my OC's.

Chapter 6: Yosheru's Power II

"Did you see that?!" screamed some students with excitement, "What power!" The entire school was roaring with excitement, everyone was breathless at the scene that was happening right now outside the school! Everyone rushed as quickly as they could to the battlefield, the teachers tried their best to calm them down and prevent them from going, but all was futile, they were too wilded up from the scene that was happening right now! The Rosario gang was all ready there, witnessing the whole thing with Yosheru and Kuyou, and they have to say, they were impressed.

"Do you have any last words before your execution?" Kuyou said as he smirked and pointed at Yosheru.

"Yeah, can you go back into your pokemon form?" Yosheru responded, "You looked a lot less ugly as a giant white vulpix."

Kuyou got even more pissed, he had enough of this boy's intolerance! It was now time to prove to him where he belonged!

"Farewell boy!" Kuyou shouted as he unleashed his fists of fury on Yosheru, Yosheru couldn't react fast enough and got hit by half of them. Though he managed to block the rest of his punches.

_So fast! _thought Yosheru as he got hit by another fist, _His speed improved, but sadly, it won't be enough!_

Kuyou then unleashed his most powerful flames in one strike, engulfing Yosheru in flames, and this time, Yosheru didn't have enough time to raise his aura shield, and got a critical hit! "Ugh!" Yosheru said as he teleported fast enough to avoid getting his entire body burned! He managed to escape alive, but the shirt of his school uniform was burned completely! But despite that, he wasn't seriously injured. "Ahhh Man! I liked the uniform too!" he complained as he was brushing of the remains of his shirt.

"Impressive." Kuyou said, as he charged another attack, "But this time, you won't live! Farewell! You ignorant being!" With that, he unleashed all of his power in one devastating attack! Engulfing Yosheru and the forest section behind him in flames, the attack lasted for several seconds, and when it was over, almost the entire forest was burned! "Fool, that's what you get for defying me!" he said as he slowly walked away.

"Everyone would love to defy you, it's just that they don't have enough balls to do it."

Kuyou looked back, and saw Yosheru getting up from under a pile of trees! He had some burns on his torso, but was otherwise fine.

"Impossible!!!" shouted Kuyou with a surprised face. The only one to have survived that was Moka, but that was because Tsukune saved her at the last minute! This boy took the entire blast without moving at all and yet, he was still standing! "Did you conjure up another one of your shields at the last minute?!"

"Nope, instead I conjured this." said Yosheru as held up his hand, in his fist lay a glowing sword made of pure purple aura. "I can make weapons too, except I can only make about 3 different kinds, the shield does not count, since it's used for defense."

"So you cut my attack in half at the last minute eh? Feh! Impressive, but don't overestimate your self!"

"No, You're the one overestimating yourself."

Kuyou then flashed another one of his attacks at him, but Yosheru just dodged it and got behind him.

"Just like everyone else, you too, are arrogant of your own power." Yosheru said as he flew into the air "It seems I'll have to teach you just like I did with Kokoa."

"Teach me!?" Kuyou laughed at his words "What could you possibly teach me?!"

"The lesson of fear."

"FEAR?!" Kuyou laughed even harder, surely this boy wasn't serious, why would he possibly be afraid of a teenager? "That's what I should be teaching you!"

Kuyou then fired another one of his fire attacks, only this time, two times stronger than before, but Yosheru simplyed cut it in half with his blade. "What?!"

"Scared yet?" Yosheru asked as he pointed his sword at Kuyou.

"Hell no!"

"Really? Cause I am."

"Of what?!"

"Myself."

Kuyou chuckled "Your afraid of your own power?" he asked as he smirked. "Something like that will only slow you down in battle!"

Kuyou then jumped into the air and charged at Yosheru with a flaming fist. "Being afraid will only weaken you! You should not be afraid of anything if you wish to be strong!"

But when he tried to punch his opponent, Yosheru cut off his arm! Kuyou yelled in great pain!

"No." Yosheru responded as he lowered his arm. "Being afraid of your own power is a good thing. For the only way to earn courage, is to first know fear. When we are afraid of something, we can rise above our fears to gain control over them. Without fear, there would be no courage. Those who are not afraid of their own powers are not worthy to use them! If you are not afraid to kill someone, then you are not worthy of being on the battlefield. We must rise above fear in order to survive or better yet, save others. For if a warrior did not rise above his fears, who would save the weak? That is my way of a true warrior!

Yosheru then looked at Kuyou, and saw a little bit of fear in his eyes. "Finally afraid? Congratulations, you are finally learned your place."

"SHIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!" screamed Kuyou In desperation, he unleashed his full power in one mighty flame blast that was strong enough to destroy the entire school! Yosheru threw his sword straight into the flamethrower and it sliced through like a knife through butter! The sword landed in Kuyou's chest, nearly piercing his heart, Kuyou fell to the ground with a loud thud, finally defeated. Yosheru then teleported where Kuyou lay fainted.

"A god's level? Not even close." He said as his sword disappeared. "The only thing you will ever be close to, is dog shit."

Yosheru then walked back to the school as he passed by a couple of public safety commission officers as they ran passed him to their near-death leader. By the time he got back to the cafeteria, he was surrounded by cheering students as he walked back to his table, then sat down and started eating again.

"A-Amazing." Moka finally spoke, "He defeated Kuyou all by himself!"

"Is-Is he for real?!" Kurumu exclaimed breathlessly. The others were just speechless, the one that took all of their strength to defeat was just beaten by only Yosheru himself! As they ran back to the lunchroom, they found him throwing away his lunch bag.

"Huh? Hey guys!" Yosheru said happily, as if he were reunited with old friends, he ran over to them "I haven't seen you guys in 2 days! Where have you all been?"

_We were right here the entire time!!!_ They all shouted in there thoughts with a sweat drop._  
_

To be continued…..

A/N: Well, the fight is finally over! I read the reviews and I would like to thank everyone who read this far! I'm very happy! One of the reviews said that the OC was too overpowered, trust me, if you think HE'S too powerful, just wait until we get further into the series. But even so, I thank you all for your support so far and that you guys stuck to the story even though it might be a little bad. I promise the story will get better.

Please review what you thought of this chapter and tell me what you guys/gals would have done instead, of if there's anything I should improve on. Thanks again! See you all next time!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: The following is a fan based parody. Everything in this chapter belongs to their rightful owners! (Except My OC's)

Chapter 7: The festival arc, part 1

It was 2 weeks later after Yosheru's battle with Kuyou. Yosheru had become the most popular kid in school. He barely could walk a single step without someone walking over to him and start talking about the Kuyou incident. All he wanted to do was get away from all the attention and live like a regular guy! So he decided to go to the spring festival that was gonna be around for 3 days. Though it would be pretty boring if he went alone, so he decided to bring everyone from the newspaper club along. They all were pretty happy about this and gladly went with him. On the bus Yosheru was sleeping like a baby, But Tsukune and Moka were suspicious about if he really was a vampire or not. "Are you sure about this Tsukune?" Moka asked

"Of course I'm sure Moka-san!" responded Tsukune "How do you explain what happened with Kuyou? He's still in the infirmary from the beating he got from Yosheru-san!"

"But he could be a different kind of S-class demon, My father said that there are other kinds."

"Hmmmm… I never thought of that before! Guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"We are here" said the bus driver. "Have a good time all of you."

"Sweet!" exclaimed Yosheru "Thanks creepy bus driver!" Yosheru then ran out of the bus and went on without the others.

"He didn't even wait for us." said Yukari as she got out of the bus.

"Haven't we been here before?" asked Mizore.

Everyone looked around, sure enough, this was the exact same place they had been in episode 6 of the second season of the anime.

"Oh well." said Nekome "Let's have fun again here like last time!"

"Not to mention that we may learn a little more about Yosheru." said Gin "After all, didn't the headmaster say to keep a close eye on him?"

"Agreed" said Ruby "This may be our only chance to know exactly who he is." The rest all nodded in agreement, after all, it should be fun.

When they found Yosheru, he was at the yellow temple (or whatever it is) watching the fish there. "Ah! Yosheru! There you are!" Nekome said as they all walked over to him. But when Yosheru turned his head at them, they all found a white fish with red spots in his mouth.

"Yosheru!" shouted a shocked Kurumu "What are you doing?!"

"Eating fish." Yosheru responded as he swallowed it whole.

"We can see that! But why?!"

"Because they are good of course! What's wrong with that?"

"You're not suppose to eat those fish!"

"……Why?"

"Because those are fish for the people to see! They are public property!"

"You didn't eat anymore did you?" asked Moka and Tsukune at the same time.

"About 4 or 5 more." Yosheru said as he wiped his lips with his sleeve.

"Hey!" shouted a guy who was with his friends and girlfriend "What happened to all the sashimi?"

When everyone came to see, there was absolutely no fish in the water! "There were 3,000 fish in this pond! And now they are all gone! What happened to them?!"

The gang looked at Yosheru. "What?" he asked with a puzzled face "I was hungry."

"_Baka!_ What the heck were you thinking!?" shouted Kurumu with an angry expression.

"I said I was hungry."

"How did you pull that off in just 2 minutes?" asked Mizore.

"I'm a **very **fast eater." Yosheru responded as he walked away.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Nekome said to herself.

"Darn, I only have 300Y." Yosheru said as he and the others were shopping at the festival market. "If I spend it all on this cool skull wristband, I won't have any money to use for lunch."

"You just ate all the fish in the pond!" said Kurumu, who was shopping with him.

"That's not enough, I'm still hungry."

"How can you still be hungry after eating 3,000 fish?!"

"I only ate 2,999 fish in that pond, the last one was eaten by a huge fat guy."

"What difference does that make?!"

"A one fish difference."

While they were arguing, Moka found a cute red tailsman that was used for protection. "Wahh, how cute! Tsukune! Look at this!" Tsukune looked at Moka and she showed him the tailsman.

"Wow! That is cute!" said Tsukune as he examined the tailsman. "Just like you!" Moka blushed, even though that was a pretty cheesy line, she still liked it.

"Yeah, Yeah." Yosheru said as he was buying the wristband "You sure have a big temper for lighting a fuse over something like that."

"That was a big problem!" said Kurumu "You ate fish that belonged to the public and didn't pay for all the ones you ate! That's like breaking the law!

"Relax. I'll pay them back."

"How?!"

"I don't know, just someway." Yosheru then walked out of the shop and headed straight for the hotels when he accedely bumped into 2 guys. "Sorry, my bad. "

"Watch where you're going!" said the guy with brown hair.

"If apologizing is enough, then what the heck do we need the police for?" said the guy with dark green hair.

Yosheru then took something out of his pocket and put it in the brown haired guys hand. "If apologizing isn't enough, then how does taking 10 yen and forgetting it sound like?"

"What good is 10 yen?!" He then grabbed Yosheru by the collar of his shirt.

"What are you 2 doing?!" said a short guy with short black hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a light green suit as he punched both of them on the back of the head. "Just take the money and let's hurry!"

"Sorry sir!" They both said as the one with brown hair let Yosheru go. "You got lucky this time punk!" He said as he walked over to his boss.

Yosheru then walked away "So is that the guy we're looking for?" said a yellow-grayish eyed man who's gray hair covered his left eye kinda like the emo way. He was wearing a purple suit.

"Yep, that's the one all right." said a black hooded guy who's costume looked a lot like Organazation 13's uniform from Kingdom Hearts 2. "He match's the description our cute boss told us."

"A Youkai Academy student?" said the man in the white outfit. He was wearing a red mask that had a long nose, cartoonish eyes, and gray eyebrows. He had a big yellow spikey Mohawk. "We've dealt with them before and lost, what if it were to happen again?"

"Relax, as long as you guys got me, their nothing." The hooded one smiled.

To be continued…..

A/N: This arc is like my own version of episode 6 of Rosario + Vampire capu2. There will be 2 more chapters of this arc (I think). The new OC is based on a character from Kingdom Hearts 2, one of my favorite video games. I hope you guys and gals liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! See you all next time!


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: The following is a fan based parody. Everything in this chapter belongs to their rightful owners! (Except My OC)

Chapter 8: The festival arc part 2

"Wow! This is some kick ass hotel!" exclaimed Yosheru as the he and the rest of the Rosario gang went to get their room numbers. "I should come here again some time!"

"Here's your key. Your room is 409." said the man behind the table "Would you like directions?"

"No thank you sir." said Yosheru as he took his key. "If I ever need instructions on how to get through the hotels, I'll just check out the closed instruction book!"

As he walked to his room, he saw the girls fighting over Tsukune. _Lucky Bastard_ he thought as he continued to walk through the hallways _If only she was here._ With that thought, he put on a sad expression.

Later at the hot springs, Tsukune was in the spring enjoying himself, but can't stop wondering about Yosheru's fight with Kuyou. If he can beat Kuyou that easily, then he must be a vampire! But Moka said there were more kinds of S-class demons, so now he wasn't so sure. His thinking process was interrupted when he noticed that the spring had turned green. "What the-"

"Yo!" said Yosheru who was pouring some stuff into the pool "Mind if I join you? Hope you don't mind the stuff I'm putting in, I can't be in water unless I put this stuff in."

"Uh, sure, no problem." said Tsukune.

"Great!" Yosheru then put aside the bottle he used to pour the green liquid. When Tsukune saw the bottle, it had a picture of a herb on the front.

_Wait, _Tsukune thought as he saw the bottle. _If he has to put that stuff in before entering the water like Moka-san, then that means…_

"Yosheru-san." Tsukune said as he looked at him in the eye.

"Huh? What is it?" Yosheru asked as he got in.

"Are you a vampire?"

There was silence, then…

"So you finally figured out eh? Guess the bottle gave it away, Still though, I'm surprised it took you this long."

"So you **are** a vampire!"

"What are you so surprised about? I thought you would know this by know, or at least suspected, after all, did you not see this Rosario?"

"But you could defeat Kuyou really easily **without **that thing off! So I figured you were something else!"

"Well, just because Moka can't fight without the seal removed doesn't mean I can't." Yosheru hit a frog away, and it went flying.

"You knew about Moka's seal?!"

"That and the fact that she's the vampire daughter of that one guy who has succeeded past the S-class rank. And that she would have been gone forever if you and the rest hadn't convinced the old man to give you the Rosario. And also that Moka gave you some of her blood, thus giving you the power of a vampire yourself when you almost got killed by that pokemon prick. Must feel good eh? To not feel so worthless."

Tsukune was shocked and confused. How could this guy know so much about him and his adventures at Youkai Academy with everyone else, when they had just met?

"Yosheru-san, j-just how much do you know?"

"Everything, From when you first met Moka to now."

"Yosheru, just who are you?"

There was a silent pause. "Alright." Yosheru said with a smile "Since your so eager to know, I'm Akabari Yosheru, a vampire. And when I take off this Rosario, I become a whole different person, for there is someone else who shares this body with me, someone, you don't want to mess with. And unlike Moka babe, I can take it off anytime I want, other people can take it off too. But when they do, it'll be the greatest mistake of their life's. For only a dumb ass would try to take this thing off."

_11:30 PM, 20 minutes later_

Everyone was in their rooms, sleeping. But Tsukune was wide awake, thinking over and over again about the words Yosheru said to him. "_But when they do, it'll be the greatest mistake of their life's."_

_What in the world did he mean by that? _thought Tsukune as tried to sleep, _Surely he'll just be the same strength as inner Moka, right?_

Yosheru was walking outside around the hotel as he was thinking to himself. He wondered if he said a bit too much, and if he let too many cat's out of the bag. He was too caught up in his thoughts that he barely dodged the fireball that came at him! He got a little burn on his face and flew 2 yards away when the fireball hit the wall and exploded, causing a big hole in the wall. "Whoa! That was close!" Yosheru said to himself as he wiped away the burn on his face. The burn immediately vanished. "Who the hell did that, and what the heck is your-" Before he could finish, he saw a figure walk out of the shadows. Yosheru gasped with shock as he saw that the man was wearing a black uniform and wearing a hood over his face. "Axel."

"About time I found you, _baka._" Axel said as he removed the hood, He was 6 ft, 15 inch's. He had Green eyes, short red hair, and a scar along his left eye, though it wasn't that bad, so he could still have both eyes open. "What were you doing all this time?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Boss is getting tired of waiting, he said that if you don't hurry up, he's gonna kill you and do it himself."

"Okay, but why did you throw a fireball at me?"

"To get your attention, you wouldn't notice me at all unless I did that."

"You know me well." Yosheru said with a smirk.

"That I do, bro, that I do."

"Yosheru-san!" shouted Tsukune as he and the others rushed over to him, but they stopped in their tracks when they saw the mysterious man.

"Who are you?!" asked Kurumu

"My, My, aren't you a hottie!" said Axel as examined her and the rest of the girls. "Now I understand why it took you so long Yosheru, cause of all these hot girls!"

"Quit fooling around!" shouted Ruby, getting ready to defend herself. She could sense some great aura coming from this man! "Who are you, and what do you want?!"

"Name's Axel, my friends. Axel Fukishima. A-X-E-L, F-U-K-I-S-H-I-M-A! Got it memorized, sweet cheeks? As for what I'm here for, Boss has ordered me to recruit Akayashi Moka." He said as he pointed at the pink haired girl with green eyes.

"Me?" said Moka, pointing to herself. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to join."

"Oh, you don't understand." said Axel as he took a step closer. Everyone (except Yosheru) readied themselves for a fight. "When my boss see's someone he likes, or is interested in, he recruits them in his little gang. Whether they like it or not, it's not up to them to decide, it's us.

"And who is this Boss of your's?" Yukari asked.

"I ain't telling!" With that, Axel snapped his fingers, and both he and Yosheru were engulfed in a tornado of fire! When the tornado stopped, they were both gone.

The Rosario gang had many questions in their heads. Who was this Axel? What does he want with Moka? And more importantly, who is this boss?

To be continued….

A/N: For those of you who don't get the joke in the beginning, it's a reference to Hotel Mario, a very old game. Anyways, there will be more OC's coming along as we progress, even though it's called Yosheru's tale, but don't worry, the story will still be focused on him, he is the main character of this fanfic after all. Please Review and tell me what you think! Till next time!


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: The following is a fan based parody. Everything in this chapter belongs to their rightful owners! (Except My OC's)

Chapter 9: The festival arc, part 3

"How am I suppose to capture Moka if I'm all tied up like this?" asked Yosheru who had his arms and legs tied together, and was hanging above a giant pot of boiling water. The rope that held him was being held by a machine, and it seems if someone wanted to, they could activate it and dump him into the giant pot.

"Good question." Axel said as he finished his break feast. "1, I have doubts about this pink-haired chick, so I'm gonna test her strength. 2, My other boss want's to see you."

"That doesn't answer my question, wait, other boss?"

"Aha! I finally found you!" the voice came from a girl who had red hair, ponytails, and a bat on her shoulder. She was wearing a police kind of uniform, black glasses, and a police hat. "Do you know how long I've searched?!"

"Kokoa? What are you doing here?" Yosheru asked while looking at her from head to toe, he thought she looked kinda cute in that small outfit.

"I'm the leader of this gang! Originally I used this group to kill Moka and her stupid friends, but it failed! But it should be enough to take care of you! My revenge is set!"

_Something tells me she didn't hear what happened at school._

"Now you shall pay for what you did back then! Dunk Yosheru!"

With that, the machine turned on by itself and lowered Yosheru into the pot of boiling water. "AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" screamed Yosheru as he was dunked. 2 seconds later, he was pulled back up, his entire body burned.

"1, I don't see how this is gonna make the others come, I'm pretty sure they don't care about me, especially Kurumu, the way she gets ticked off at me. 2, I didn't hit you **that** hard!"

"You ruined my pride as a vampire! And you also tried to touch my breasts, pervert!"

"Ah, that, well, you see, there was some dust on you shirt so I tried to brush it off."

"Like I'm gonna believe that! Dunk him!"

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHH! Stop doing that!"

"I can do it as much times as I want! Dunk him!"

"BLARG!"

_Harsh girl_ thought Axel as he chuckled to himself. _However, she's 100% my type. I'm defiantly gonna bring her along!_

"You know." Yosheru said as he finally stopped getting dunked "You're very harsh for a really cute girl, you know that?"

"Trying to flirt with me so you can get out of this eh? Sorry, but that's not gonna happen!"

"If I wanted to get out of this, I would of just ripped free of the ropes long ago! And I would have too if you hadn't come along! "

"What the heck is that suppose to mean?!"

"I think he's in love with ya boss!" Axel said, joining in their conversation. "He must like it when you dunk him like that!"

"Shut up! Like that's ever true!"

"….Kind of."

Kokoa turned at Yosheru, stunned at his words. "W-What?"

"I'm not sure of what I feel, I thought she would be the only one I'll ever like, but…. I think I've fallen for you too."

Kokoa just stood there, staring at him with an odd look and akward atmosphere in the air. Surely this man must be joking? Even if he wasn't, what makes him think she'll love him back? She would never like someone like him!

"Well, well, it's about time." Axel broke the akward silence as the three of them heard some loud crashing noises. And then they saw the four kings running at them and hiding behind Axel's back. "Teacher!" The one in the white uniform begged. "Teach these fools what it means to face true power!"

The Rosario gang had then appeared in front of them, wearing the same clothes Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore wore to fight them in episode 6 of capu2. The only difference is that Tsukune, Ruby, and Gin were wearing them too this time, and all of them were together.

"Man, those girls look good in anything, don't they?" Axel said as he walked towards them.

"Why did we have to wear these costume's again?" Gin asked as looked down at himself.

"For battle style!" Ruby said.

"Did we really need style right now?" Tsukune asked with a sweat drop.

"Heh, style or not, this'll be the perfect time to kill my useless sister!" Kokoa said happily as she turned Kou into a club. "Stay out of this fight Axel! I want to do this myself!"

"Your wish is my command, my lady." Axel said with a bow as he stepped back.

Kokoa then charged at Moka, but when she was about to hit her, Tsukune grabbed Moka and pushed her out of the range of the swing, accidentally removing the Rosario in the process. Then, a huge burst of aura came out of Moka, and she began to transform.

"About time." Yosheru said as he ripped free of the ropes. But he forgot that he was under a giant pot of hot water, and fell in. "BLAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGG!" he screamed with agony.

"When the Rosario on her chest is removed, Moka's inner vampire awakens." Axel said as he watched the transformation with a smile. "So the reports were true after all."

When the transformation was done, Moka was a little taller than before, she now had red eyes, white hair, and for some reason, her breasts and butt were bigger.

"Onee-sama!" shouted Kokoa with heart shaped eyes as she stopped what she was doing and ran towards her beloved sister.

"Again with your foolishness! Learn your place!" Moka said as she kicked Kokoa in the face, sending her little sister flying into the sky, thus disappearing.

"Leader!" the four kings cried as their only hope vanished right before their eyes. "Vice Commander! Please save us!" they begged to Axel.

"Sure." Axel said as he approached Moka, "I gotta admit, I thought boss was way out of his head with this one, but now I see why he want's you. Not to mention that extra beauty is a super bonus."

"I suppose that now you know the power of a vampire, you think you can just take me away?" Moka said as she looked at him. He indeed had tremendous aura, and this stranger seemed though by just looking at him. Though she wasn't impressed, despite the power she sensed from within him. "Obviously I will not side with people weaker than me!"

"Yet you side with a human, is he not the lowest type there is in the food chain of demons?"

"I have my own reasons, now be gone! Or I will teach you your place as well!"

"Oh I will, but not without you. And just to make sure, I brought someone with me." Axel said as he opened up a portal made of fire. In the portal lay a women with brown hair. She was tied up, gagged, and unconscious.

Ka-san!" Tsukune shouted as he ran toward the portal, but when he almost touched it, the portal vanished, and Tsukune fell to the ground. "What did you do to her?!" Tsukune turned his head at Axel.

"What do you think? I kidnapped her. It's either You join us Moka, or the bitch dies."

"Let her go! Now!"

"If you want her so badly, then come met me at sunflower hill, where you guys first met Ruby. Then we'll see if she goes free or not." Axel then teleported him and Yosheru away from the field. And they vanished, without a trace.

"V-Vice Commander?" asked the man in the white suit.

To be continued…..

A/N: That's the end of this arc! The next arc will be called the Sunflower Hill arc, though I'm not sure how long that arc will be. Anyways, Hope you liked this chapter. And for those of you wondering why I didn't do the gang's fight with the four kings, is because 1, They are pretty weak, so I don't see what's the point in showing them fight the Rosario gang. And 2, even if I did, it would be the same as the fight in the anime, just that Ruby and Gin are there, and Tsukune isn't captured. Please review and stay tunned for the next chapter!

Ka-san - Mother/Mom.

Onee - older sister

sama - used for great term of respect.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: The following is a fan based parody. Everything in this chapter belongs to their rightful owners! (Except My OC's)

Chapter 10: Yosheru vs. Inner Moka

Tsukune and the others rushed to sunflower hill and when they reached the very center of Ruby's old home, They saw Axel there who was waiting for them at the old mansion. "About time you guys finally came! And here I thought you guys got lost!" he said as walked out of the doors to the outside.

"Axel!" Tsukune shouted with scorn, "Where's my mom!?"

"She's safe in the mansion, napping in the old witch's bedroom. Though it was a pain to tuck her in. But getting to the point, have you decided if it's worth joining us for the lady's safety? Moka?

"Obviously I will never join you, but since you refuse to leave no matter what, I'll force you to leave!" Moka said as she got ready to attack.

"Wouldn't have it any other way. This should be fun!" Axel then cracked his knuckles when….

"Wait!" a voice came from the top of the mansion, It was Yosheru, who leapt down from the building and landed safely on the ground. "I should do this, this is my mission."

"Yosheru?" said Ruby, "What are you saying?"

"Well, to tell you the truth sweet heart," said Axel "Yosheru's my partner. And since he was taking too long, boss sent me to remind him why he came here in the first place!'

"_Uso da!_" shouted Yukari "That can't be true! Yosheru's our friend! He wouldn't do something like that!"

"But wait!" Ruby remembered what the headmaster told her "That would explain why the headmaster wanted us to keep watching him with such concern! He thought something like this would happen!"

"Finally got it eh?" said Axel "And here I thought you guys would forget or just plain stupid."

"Yosheru-san! That's not true is it?!" said Tsukune.

………_hai._ said Yosheru with his head down "It's true, I was sent here to take away Moka-san and make her force her to become a member, but I delayed too long, and now we're all in this mess."

Inner Moka wasn't surprised at all. For she knew there was something odd about this man, but all she knew was he couldn't be trusted. The rest were a little shocked and upset, for they were deceived but they kind of thought that his sudden appearance at Youkai Academy was strange. Tsukune, however, remembered their conversation at the hotel. And he found that it suddenly made sense of how he knew so much about him and his adventures.

…..But now." Yosheru said as he looked at Moka "It's time to do what I came here for! This is my responsibility! And I'm gonna do it without anyone's help!"

Yosheru charged at Moka and threw a punch at her, but she dodged it and he hit the ground instead, making a 1 foot hole.

"I see." Moka said as she appeared behind Yosheru "In that case I think I should just deal with this personally and be done with it!"

"Agreed." responded Yosheru as he tried to punch her again, but this time she blocked it and kicked him in the face, sending him flying through the air and crashing at a spot 10 feet away from the others.

"Moka-san." said Tsukune as he ran to her, with the Rosario in his hand. But Moka stopped him by raising her hand.

"Stay back Tsukune." she said "He's a vampire, he won't go down easy. Even with the Rosario on. I'll deal with him by myself. You and the others rescue your mother!"

Moka teleported to where Yosheru lay while Tsukune ran inside the mansion. "Oh no you don't!" said Axel as he chased after him. The other girls would not let anything happen bad to their man and ran after Axel. Gin decided to tag along just for the heck of it.

"Not bad of a punch." Yosheru said as he got up. "Let's see how much of a fighter you really are!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way!" Moka said as she charged straight at him. Yosheru's fist collided with her's and a huge gust of wind occurred. Yosheru then used his other hand and created a glow around his fist.

_Iron orb!_

Moka had already seen this attack be used on Kuyou and blocked it her bare hand, but Yosheru then head butted Moka when she was off guard and she went flying through the fields! Moka hit the ground a couple of times but she recovered quickly and landed on her feet. Only to see Yosheru do another one of his attacks and hit Moka in the stomach! A huge explosion occurred and destroyed all the flowers that were within a 10 feet radius. Moka then kicked Yosheru in the stomach as hard as she could and he went flying into the air! Moka teleported above him and punched him in the head, sending him straight into the ground.

Moka charged toward where Yosheru lay and threw another punch at him, but he quickly grabbed it and threw Moka into the ground next to him. Yosheru then got on top of him and did Iron orb on her face but Moka blocked it just in time and kicked him again into the air. Only this time Yosheru recovered in mid air and regained his balance. Yosheru then fired a glowing white beam at Moka.

_Iron Laser!_

Moka moved out of the way and the beam hit the ground instead and exploded, making a huge hole that was 5 feet deep! Moka sensed Yosheru's aura behind him and turned around to kick him. But when she did, his body vanished!

_Iron fist!_

Yosheru hit her in the back and she flew across the fields. Yosheru teleported ahead of her and punched her again. Sending her flying the opposite direction and he did the same thing again. Yosheru then teleported ahead of her again but this time Moka regained her balance in midair and dodged Yosheru's attack and kicked him in the face! He went crashing into another flat hill, destroying it completely. Yosheru appeared from the rubble with his baseball cap destroyed and his shirt sleeves in tatters. "Impressive. Not bad for a vampire your age!" Yosheru said as he brushed off dust from his hair and arms. "Still, you killed my hat."

"I'll destroy more then just your hat, your entire body as well!" Moka said as she began to charge at him again with a fierce kick. But Yosheru dodged in the nick of time and Moka only destroyed the remains of the rubble.

"No, although you're strength is incredible compared to that fox prick, it's not what I had in mind, and considering that you've pretty much only fought D-class and C-class demons, your skills are a bit rusty and are only average among our kind. Since your father is one of the demon warlords or whatever they are called, I expected more from you, Moka."

"I see. Then I suppose you think I'm underestimating myself just like the other two you fought?"

"No, this time it's really me who has been overestimating you."

"Very well. Then I'll just have to make up to your standards!" shouted Moka with a battle cry as she lunged at Yosheru, tackling him to the ground. She then punched Yosheru in the face but he disappeared again! Yosheru then appeared behind her and and tried to hit her, but she blocked it from behind with her left arm.

"How is it that you keep disappearing?"

"Do you want to know my secret? Alright, I'll show you how." Yosheru responded as he then teleported to the sky. Moka followed him and the 2 of them were now floating in the air. "Pay attention cause I'm only gonna show this once."

Yosheru became hazy and wavy for a second, and 2 new figures appeared and when Yosheru reverted back to normal, there were now 3 of him! Moka was shocked at what she had seen, but she didn't show it. However, now that there were 3 of him, this battle would be much more difficult! But it has been so long since Moka last had a fight like this, so she was looking forward to it. After all, it's been awhile since she had so much fun!

"This is my trick." explained Yosheru "Every member of the organization that I work for has their own special ability, mine is to make copies of myself." All 3 Yosheru's then lowered their arms and opened their hands, and an Iron laser was charging in all of them! "All of my copies have all of my powers as well, therefore it's hard to tell the difference!"

_Iron tres!_

All 3 fired a Iron laser at Moka, who barely dodged them as they blew up the ground, causing tremendous explosions! "As you can see, I'm not limited to 3." said Yosheru who appeared above Moka as they were flying across the skies. "In fact I can make… Another Yosheru appeared under Moka. ……as much as I want!" Both Yosheru's jabbed Moka with Iron orb in her stomach and back. Moka coughed up blood and nearly blacked out when the clone under her vanished and Yosheru did Iron laser on her and she was engulfed in the beam. The attack made a crater about 5 feet deep in the ground and burned all of the sunflowers around it, leaving nothing but a huge hole and dead flowers. Moka arose from the hole with her shirt in tatters, and the lower part of her skirt was burned off. She was covered with burns but they healed quickly. "Not bad." Yosheru said as he teleported 3 feet away from Moka. "If you were any other vampire, they would be half dead by now."

"Well I assure you, I'm not with that of a normal vampire!" Moka said as she brushed off some pieces of her shirt sleeves.

"Tell me, was that enough of a warm up Moka-san? Surly you could do better then that!"

"Yes, it was, and now, let us continue!" Moka said with confidence as she ran towards him.

"Fine with me, this should be fun!"

To be continued….

A/N: Man, this was a long chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Although this fight might not be as enjoyable as the previous one, I think it's a good fight scene so far. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and stay tuned for part 2! Also, tell me if anybody is OOC, cause I feel that they might not have done any of the stuff I typed for them. See you guys next time!

Uso da: That's a lie!

Hai: yes.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Warning! The following is a fan based parody, Everything in Rosario Vampire is owned by Ikeda Akihisa. Except my OC's.

Chapter 11: Mansion Brawl

When Tsukune finally made it to the room of Ruby's master, he found his mother laying on the bed with ripped up curtains. "Mom!" he said as he ran to her mother's side. He lifted his mom up from the bed and ran out of the room when Axel teleported right in front of him.

"Sorry kid." Axel said as he almost immediately started to burn the room down "But you're not going anywhere."

Axel then took out 2 strange and unique weapons. They were both circle shaped and the edges of both of them were covered with sharp spikes all over. In the middle of both circles were 2 handle bars shaped like a cross which he could hold in his grip. "Although I don't have any reason to, I have to kill you. Boss doesn't want anyone to notice Moka gone."

"Move Axel! Or I'll make you!" Tsukune said as he carefully laid her mother on the ground and picked up an wooden board that was somehow lying next to him. _I don't know how it got here but it could be useful!_

"You're gonna come at me with a plank? Hilariously stupid but brave of you at the same time. Most humans would have shit their pants and beg for mercy for seeing a sight like this."

"That's because I've been through a lot of stuff that made me strong mentally!"

"Touché, but it takes more then guts alone to beat the Naz'ghul kid!"

"N-Naz'ghul? "

"Ah crap, that slipped through my mouth on accident. Guess now I have a reason to kill you!"

Axel lifted his arm up and lunged it down at Tsukune. The boy blocked it with his board but it was cut in half and he nearly got his entire body cut in half when he dodged the deadly blow! But when he got up he was stabbed in the stomach by on of the spikes on Axel's weapon.

"You managed to dodge that first strike, not bad for a human." Axel said as he pulled out his weapon from Tsukune's stomach. Tsukune fell to the ground bleeding like crazy. "You've come a long way kid, but your story now ends here, R-I-P kid." Axel then lifted his weapon up as high as he could and prepared to finish him off. "_Gomenosai, _Tsukune."

BONK! A giant bowling ball landed on Axel's head and he crashed through several floors. Mizore froze all the fire in the room and she, Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby, and Gin all ran to the half-dead Tsukune. "He's still breathing! If no one distracts me I can heal him!" said Ruby

"Right! But do it fast!" said Kurumu "He's my future husband after all!

"You mean **my** husband." said Mizore with a threatening tone.

"Now's not the time to fight over him!" Yukari shouted, breaking their fight.

"Indeed, you should worry about your self's!"

2 wheels popped up from the ground under the gang and they both made a circle around them and it crashed all the way to the basement. When the smoke cleared, the gang saw Axel waiting for them, and rubbing his head.

"Still, that really hurt!"

"You bastard!" shouted Kurumu as she drew out her claws and wings. "How dare you do that to my beloved!"

"I didn't want to, but boss said there should be no witnesses, which means I have to take you gals out too!

Kurumu charged at Axel in huge fury, for anyone who dares hurt her one and only love will be punished!

"Kurumu-san! Stop!" cried Yukari, but it was too late, Axel had kicked her in the stomach and she flew out of the mansion.

"Now, here I come!" shouted Axel as he threw his weapons at Mizore, she ducked and they cut off a few strands of hair. Axel teleported behind her and grabbed his weapons. "Not bad." he said, shocking Mizore as she turned around instantly, "Now try dodging this!" He attacked furiously at Mizore and she blocked most of them, but got a few rips on her sweater.

_He's fast! _Mizore said in her thoughts as she jumped and launched a few icicles at him. But Axel easily melted them before they got close. _He's also strong to boot! _She was caught off guard when Axel slashed off her entire sweater, destroying it completely. Axel then kicked her in the hip and she went crashing into the wall.

"Next." He said as he went straight for Yukari but Ruby appeared in front of her and blocked Axel's attack. Axel then jumped off of Ruby's wand and landed on the ground. Ruby summoned a raven made of magic and it charged at Axel, He blocked it with both of his weapons and it exploded in front of him. Axel then threw his chakrams at Ruby and she blocked them with her wand. For a few seconds the weapons made a buzz saw noise as they were hitting the metal of the wand, then were deflected back and Axel grabbed them. "Not bad not bad!" he said he set his weapons on fire "This is getting exciting!" He then threw one of them at Ruby and the other at Yukari. Ruby dodged it and Yukari ducked, Yukari was okay but her hat got cut in half, Ruby however got a small cut on her shirt. To Ruby's surprise, Axel appeared right in front of her yelling "surprise!" as he punched her hard in the stomach, sending her crashing through several walls.

Yukari summoned a bunch of tarot cards at Axel, Axel responded to the attack by burning all of them. He then slashed at Yukari viciously but before he could hit her, Gin rescued her by tackling Axel into the wall.

Axel and Gin engaged in a fierce battle, Exchanging blow after blow, after several seconds Axel kicked Gin in the stomach and he too went flying into the walls. Axel then went after Yukari who was trying to wake Tsukune when Mizore appeared in front of him and blocked his blow, Kurumu then appeared from behind Axel and slashed his back. Axel shot Kurumu with a blast of fire and she fell with her clothing all burnt. Mizore then froze Axel into a block of ice and she ran over to Kurumu.

"Are you alright?" Mizore asked

"I'm fine, though my clothes are all burnt." Kurumu said as she got up.

"Hopefully this fight is finished." Ruby said as she and Gin joined the others.

"Wh-Where am I?" Tsukune woke up finally from his near-death state. He touched his stomach. "And wasn't there a hole in my stomach?"

"Tsukune!" yelled Kurumu with tears of joy as she hugged Tsukune with huge force, Tsukune could hear a bond crack.

"Oi! Be careful Kurumu-kun!" shouted Yukari fuming, "Tsukune just woke up Desu!"

"Thanks for worrying about me guys." said Tsukune. "but I'm-

Crack! A crack had formed in the icicle Mizore made, and it got bigger and bigger until it exploded with huge amounts of fire bursting out! The gang for some reason was okay despite being so near the blast, but they found Axel gone and a great ring of fire surrounded the entire basement. The gang got up and prepared to take an attack any second now, but Mizore was having a difficult time concentrating with all the flames around them.

"Not good enough!" said a voice. It was Axel's, which meant that he was somewhere outside the ring! "Let me show you how a real pro does it!"

With that, he charged at Mizore and tackled her out of the ring, The gang heard some punching and kicking noises, then nothing. Axel then teleported in front of them, and he slashed the ground foreword and made a slash of fire go right at the gang, but Ruby protected them with a shield. Axel then appeared in the very middle of the circle they gang formed and he blew them all away with his fire. Axel stood alone in the middle of the flaming ring, and prepared for the upcoming attack. He expected them to come at him all together but to his surprise only Gin in his werewolf form attacked him, getting a few rips on his outfit. "What? Are all the others dead already?" He asked the werewolf.

"No, I told them to leave while I hold you off!" Gin answered.

"Hogging all the glory for yourself eh? Brave and stupid and the same time."

"We'll see about that!"

Gin swiped at him viciously and Axel blocked all of his attacks. Axel then jumped back and threw his chakrams at Gin but he suddenly disappeared! Then a blur went right past Axel and he got cut. Then the same blur attacked him again and again and Axel couldn't see it's movements at all.

_Man that speed of his is annoying! _Axel thought as he took another wound _There's a full moon out and it's moonlight must be passing through the hole I made earlier in the bedroom! Guess it's time to pull out the big guns!_

With that Axel leaped into the air and out of the mansion with a crash. Charging up and setting his weapons on fire.

_What is he doing? _thought Gin as he looked at him with curiosity.

"Gin! Are you okay?!" Ruby said as she, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari and Tsukune all ran to his side.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but I'm not sure what he's doing!"

All of a sudden, a huge heat wave erupted from Axel and it started to melt the Mansion slowly! Then, Axel started to spin his chakrams at speeds faster then the eye can see. And while they were on fire, the flames joined together and made a giant fireball the size of Youkai Academy!

_Super Nova!_

Axel screamed as he threw his enormous fireball at the mansion with extreme speed! The fireball absorbed the mansion and within a few seconds, it exploded! The entire explosion burned everything in the hill, and reached all the way to the beach. Heck, it even reached all the way to Youkai Academy!

Nekome-sensei had arrived at the beach 15 minutes ago and when she and the bus driver got out of the bus, a huge explosion erupted and reached all the way to the beach, the bus would have been destroyed if not for the force field that was put up. "Hiyah! What's happening?!" Nekome-sensei asked with great worry.

"So they have finally made their move." the bus driver said as he breathed out smoke, "I wonder if the warriors of Youkai Academy can handle this? For this is only a taste of what's to come!"

To be continued….

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, but I guess I got kind of lazy with the awesome anime Heroic Age. I know the OC's seem overpowered but trust me, it's part of the plot. The story will really advance once this arc is over. Also, in the previous chapter it was Inner Moka who was fighting Yosheru for those who didn't know. I forgot to mention that Moka didn't put her Rosario back on yet. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! See you next time!

P.S. Yukari always ends her sentences in Desu for what I've heard. Just telling you.

Gomenosai-I'm sorry.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: The following is a fan based parody, Everything is owned by their rightful owners.

(Except my OC's.)

Chapter 12: A Grave Mistake

"Such power." said a nearly fainted Ruby. "I didn't think he was this strong…" When Axel's attack finally calmed down, the entire hill was reduced to ash's. The entire hill now looked like a great wasteland. Every thing was destroyed. All that was left was the gang, all of them nearly unconscious, lying in front of the remains of the mansion.

"I'm surprised that there's even a small bit of rubble left still after it took my super nova." said Axel when he landed next to Ruby. "And you 2 guys and girls are still alive as well." Axel kneeled down and looked down at Ruby. Her clothing was in tatters, and she was covered with burns. "I don't know how you all survived after that, but I'm impressed. Don't worry, I'll give you all a painless death, rest in piece." Axel then took out what appeared to be a shot. He took the cover off the needle and started to raise Ruby's arm.

_I'm sorry master. _Ruby thought as she closed her eyes _I failed to protect our home._

Suddenly, Axel dodged in time to evade the blow that was aimed at him, but he got a huge cut on his coat.

"Well well, look what the cat dragged in." Axel said with a smile. For the one who had come to the gang's rescue was none other than Kokoa herself.

_5 minutes earlier…_

Both Moka and Yosheru were out of breath. They were just too evenly matched. Both were covered with bruises and tattered clothing. Wiping the blood off his bottom lip, Yosheru decided to speak. "You're tougher then I thought, your power sure grew while we were fighting. Tell me, how did you pull it?"

"Very well, since you asked…." Moka said as she wiped the blood off her eye and raised the Rosario in front of her opponent. "Since I was sealed in this Rosario for so long, my power has decreased tremendously. And although the seal comes off every once in a while, the oppents I fight are barely considered a warm-up. But now that I'm fighting you, it appears my power is slowly coming back."

"I see, in that case, I don't want to fight you when you're at full strength. But interesting theory, Shima would have loved to hear this. And I thought he was scary."

"And who is this he?" Moka asked puzzled.

Yosheru pointed to his Rosario. "My inner self. We have some things in common. 1, we're both vampires. 2, we both wear a Rosario on our necks. 3, When we take it off, we transform into our true selves. But however, there are also things that make us different. For instance, unlike you, I can still fight even when the Rosario is on, and….." Yosheru paused for a moment. "…..I don't exactly get along with inny."

"…Interesting. But you also forgot one other thing, **I **would never deceive my friends!"

"Well, that's you're guys fault for trusting me. Didn't you think **something** was strange when I appeared so suddenly?"

"I knew, but I couldn't figure out what. I told My other self about this, but she refused to believe me. She thought of you as a trusted friend. Along with everyone else."

"I know. Sad, isn't it? I do all these things I hate, and yet I don't have a choice."

Moka was confused, what was he talking about? He didn't have a choice? What did he exactly mean?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a loud noise. It seemed to be coming from the direction that lead back to the mansion. Then she noticed a giant fireball engulfing the fields.

"Oh crap!" Yosheru said grabbing Moka by the arm and flying away. "What is he thinking?! We were ordered to destroy the newspaper club, not the entire hill!!" With that a huge explosion erupted and engulfed the both of them.

_1 hour earlier._

"Waaaah. Onee-sama's kick is so refreshing!" Kokoa said to herself as she was walking through the trees with a childish cheerful look.

"Kokoa-sama, you do realize that we just failed again right? So now isn't the time to praise your sister."

Kou said as he flew next to her.

"I-I know that!" Kokoa said to him with an angry look. All of a sudden, she heard a loud explosion coming from the hill below. "Huh? What was that?" curious, she walked towards the hill and the further she got, the more noise she heard. When she got to the end of her trail, she saw her sister fighting a vicious battle. _Onee-sama! She's so cool when she's fighting! But wait, who' s her opponent? Surely no one could stand up to my beloved sister for this long?_

Then she saw the man's face, it was Yosheru! Kokoa couldn't believe it. The man who had destroyed her pride was fighting her great Onee-sama!? But he looked so weak when they first meet! She decided to watch and see if what she was seeing was an illusion or not.

_Amazing! Never have I seen anyone catch up with Onee-sama! Not even me! And yet, this man is catching up with her every move! Their so evenly matched! They would be the perfect partners! Ack! What am I saying?! This is the same one who ruined my pride as a vampire! Don't get amazed by him Kokoa!_

Then suddenly, the battle stopped. And they started talking. Kokoa couldn't hear them, but she noticed a small light in the distance. And it slowly got bigger and bigger! When it became the size of her school, the enormous fireball exploded and burned everything in sight! It even reached Kokoa's spot behind the trees.

Kokoa screamed as the winds blew her away.

When Kokoa awoke, she was covered by piles of trees and ash's. she got out quickly but she didn't know where she landed. Then she realized that she somehow got deeper into the hill even though she was blown the opposite way! While she was looking around for Kou, she saw Axel next to Ruby. _Huh? What is he doing? And shouldn't he be with all the other idiots back at the festival?_

"Well anyway, I'm pissed of from that wind earlier and I need someone to take it out on! Kou-chan! Come to me! Hearing her master call, Kou flew into her hand and she turned him into a giant club. Then she charged at Axel with full speed.

_Present time…._

"Well well, look what the cat dragged in." Axel said with a smile.

"Oi! Axel! What are you doing all the way here!? You should be with the others!" Kokoa said with an angry tone.

"Please, nothing fun would happen if I hang out with them. Besides, I would rather follow you to the ends of the world darling."

Kokoa was extremely pissed now. First Yosheru, and now Axel is flirting with her. She couldn't stand it any longer!

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW!" Kokoa screamed as she charged at Axel.

_Damn, I'm all worn out. _Axel said in his thoughts as he got ready to block. _That last stunt I pulled took the best of me. But if I get her in the same condition as the rest, I'll be able to take her home!_

Axel grinned as thought those words. Making him all eager to fight again! But suddenly, Kokoa was stopped and lifted into the air by Yosheru, who held her weapon with firm. "Yosheru! You're okay!"

"Baka! What were you thinking when you did that stunt?! You nearly burned me!"

"So? You wouldn't get hurt."

"Yeah, but my wristband would have been destroyed! It cost me 300Y!

"Whatever, hey, where's Moka?"

Just then, Moka teleported in front of them. "…Never mind."

"Yosheru and Axel." Moka said with a threating glare. "Let go of my sister now!"

"Onee-sama!" Kokoa cried when she saw her beloved sister again.

"Gladly." Yosheru said as he gently dropped her on the ground. "I have no intention to harm her."

"Because she's your one true love eh?" Axel teased.

"S-Shut up!"

"M-Moka-san!" Tsukune said as he finally and the others got up.

"What the- How are you guys still standing!?" Axel said surprised. But then he noticed that Mizore and Ruby were not moving at all. "Oh I see now, the witch and ice chick used the rest of their powers to create a shield to protect you all. That explains how you all survived."

"Returning to the business on hand, leave before I deal with you both!" Moka said as she her eyes glowed dark red.

"…..Alright." Yosheru finally decided "We'll leave, for now. Let's go Axel."

"Sure thing, I had enough fun anyway." With that, Yosheru and Axel both started to walk away past the rubble of the mansion when Tsukune saw a hand under it all.

"Ka-san!!" Tsukune screamed as he remembered why they came here in the first place. He hurried to his mother but tripped over a rock and landed flat on the ground. When he opened his eyes he noticed something in his hand. _A Rosario? Where did this- …. Oh no!_

To his horror, he looked up to his right and saw that Yosheru had started to glow. "Great." said Yosheru with a face that looked sad. "….Now you've done it."

To be continued…..

A/N: Great cliff hanger eh? Man a lot has happened these last few days. I read and finished To-Love-Ru in just 4 or 5 days, it was the entire series too! Thought the ending was kind of disappointing. I gotta check out the anime sometime soon! Well I hope you liked this chapter , please review and have a good day! Bye-Bye!


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: The following is a fan based parody. Everything in this chapter belongs to their rightful owners! (Except My OC's)

Chapter 13: Inner Yosheru

A huge burst of aura erupted from Yosheru and it covered the entire hill. It was so strong that it blew Tskune and all the others away, sending them flying and tumbling through the ground. Even Moka was pushed back a few feet. _What is this?_ Moka thought _His demonic aura is tremendously huge! Not even I released this much when my own seal was taken off! This man is no doubt a vampire, but his aura seems different than mine. Not just the amount he releases, but it's also dark yellow! What's going on?_

Tsukune finally got on his own 2 legs and started to walk towards Moka when he just remembered something. _"When I take off this Rosario, I become a whole different person, for there is someone else who shares this body with me, someone, you don't want to mess with. And unlike Moka babe, I can take it off anytime I want, other people can take it off too. But when they do, it'll be the greatest mistake of their life's."_ These were the thoughts that ran through Tsukune's head as Yosheru's transformation took place. The others made it up the hill and stood next to Moka as the amazing event took place right before their own eyes.

"The headmaster's suspicions were correct!" said Ruby who had regained consciousness "He indeed is a vampire! But…. This aura…. Is so different than Moka's! How can this be?!"

"So the maniac is free again eh?" Axel said as he teleported 10 feet away from Yosheru "Look's like I don't need to get my hands dirty for this one. Been awhile since I've seen him."

When the transformation had finally stopped, the Rosario gang could do nothing but stare in with mouths dropped. For the man that now laid before them was unlike anything they had ever seen before. Yosheru was now 2 feet taller with devil red eyes, white hair as long as Moka's, and huge muscles. He looked like Kenpachi from bleach without the eye patch, scar, spiky hair with bells and sword. (Not to mention his eyes and hair were completely different.)

"Well, that took awhile." The new Yosheru said as he rubbed his neck a bit "Now then, witch one of you is the strongest?" He looked at the people in front of him, saying no at Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby and Gin. He stopped and looked at Kokoa for a while. "Naw, you're not old enough, but maybe later."

Then when he looked at Moka, he smiled a fiendish grin. "But this one's just fine! And you look a lot like you're mother too, I think."

"You knew my mother?" Moka asked

"Yeah, they say she was a real hottie, even for my kind. Which means….Heh heh heh…. That you're his daughter as well! This should be fun!"

"….I see, so you must be the brute my parent's once spoke of, a ravaging brute with no honor. And I suppose you won't leave without a fight?"

"Axel!" Yosheru shouted at the red-headed demon, ignoring what Moka just said. "Stay out of this! I want this fight for myself!"

"Obviously I know that, concerning your personality." Axel said as he disappeared out of view "Just don't hurt the red-head that badly k?"

"Now then." Yosheru said as he held his ground with firm and opened his shirt "How about I give you the first move?"

"What?" Moka said puzzled. "You're going to let me hit you?"

"Sure, why not? I always give my enemy's a handicap before every battle. After all, it's a test to see if you're as strong as I think."

"Moka! Wait! It might be a trap!" Tsukune said with concern "Besides, we don't know how strong this guy is!"

"But then again, Moka has always finished her opponents off with one kick, even her own sister." Gin said "Not to mention that even the Yosheru before was at his limits. Surely this guy is the same?"

"Also, Moka has never lost once in her entire life!" Yukari said confident. "And she won't lose to this man either!"

The rest nodded in agreement. Surely they'll be alright now that Inner Moka is fighting. Sure, the Yosheru before could keep up with her, but like Gin said, he was at his limits! Moka, feeling that they were right, decided to take up on the man's offer. But he better not complain about it later!

"Very well then, know your place!" Moka shouted as she kicked him in the chest…..

Meanwhile, at the beach, Nekome-sensei was on laying on the ground, surprised at what just happened. First the huge flaming explosion, and now a huge burst of aura followed. What on earth was going on was what she wondered.

"What happened?" she asked the bus driver "What in the world is going on?"

"So his seal has come off." The bus driver said as he scrunched his cigar on an ash tray. "It would be best for the boy and his friends to run away, for this man they are facing…. Is one of the strongest youkai that ever existed."

Back at the hill, the others could not believe what they saw. The kick had no effect at all! In fact, the one bleeding instead was Moka! Her leg was bleeding a bit from a scratch that just appeared when she cast her blow. Yosheru just stood there with a frown on his face.

_W-What the hell?_ Moka thought as she looked at her leg. _What's happening?! Why is my legging bleeding? And more over, how is this man still standing after taking a direct hit from me?!_

"Tch, is that it?" Yosheru said disappointed. "I don't believe this. And here I was, looking so forward to fighting after all my years locked away." He then took Moka's leg, and threw her back at her friends. She landed on Tsukune and they both fell down with a crash. Yosheru then cracked his knuckles and flexed his arms a bit with a yawn. "But alas, you should still be able to give me an exercise eh? I'm counting on you, woman."

To be continued……

A/N: Again, for those of you thinking that my OC's are too overpowered. Just trust me, it's part of the plot. Besides, if they weren't this strong, then the story wouldn't be as interesting now would it? Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, even though you were probably expecting a fight. It'll be in the next chapter. See you all next time!


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Warning! The following is a fan based parody, Everything in Rosario Vampire is owned by Ikeda Akihisa. Except my OC's.

Chapter 14: An Unstoppable Foe

Moka was gasping for breath and had disappeared into a nearby cave. It had been 5 minutes into her fight with Yosheru. No matter how many times she hit him, none of them seemed to have any effect! How could she beat an opponent that was immune to her power? But none the less, she was not going to retreat nor ask for assistance! She had a reputation to hold! She could not let her pride be destroyed like this! Even if she did call for help, what good could it be? She was the strongest fighter out of all of them and couldn't pierce this man's flesh at all. How could the others possibly do any better? Her thinking was suddenly interrupted when Yosheru crashed right trough the cave, making a big hole right next to Moka. "You know," he said as he turned at Moka "I don't like to play tag."

A few moments later, the cave exploded. Moka flew in the air with a bleeding arm, her shirt in tatters, and a bloody forehead. _He destroyed the entire cave by just punching the ceiling? Even vampires shouldn't have this much power! What is he?! _Too focused in her thoughts, Moka was caught off guard when Yosheru teleported right in front of her, grabbed her face, and smashed her head into the ground, making a 2 ft deep crater.

"You were too careless." Yosheru said as he grabbed her by the throat and held her high in the air. Moka tried to escape from his grip, but it was no use. "The only thoughts you should have in battle are how you're going to kill your enemy's or how you're going to survive, why waste time on anything else?"

"Tch, and who are you to tell me what to do? I'm the daughter of one the grand demon lords, it's just that my power hasn't returned yet from being locked away for so long, once I've regained some of them back, I will teach you your place!"

"Really? Then what are you waiting for?! SHOW ME!" Yosheru then threw Moka all the way back to the mansion (or at least it's remains) and punched her in the stomach all the way there. Moka felt extreme pain from his blows, they were even more powerful than Kuyou's fists, perhaps 50 times more! When she finally landed with a devastating crash, Yosheru then flew up high in the air, and charged straight down like a torpedo. When he hit the ground, he destroyed what was left of the mansion and kicked up a lot a dust. However, when the sandstorm ended, to his surprise he hit nothing but the ground. He looked to his right, and saw Gin holding Moka in his arms, it appears that he saved her at the last minute.

"Gin." Moka said as she opened her eyes "I didn't need your help."

"Really?" Gin responded "Because I was so sure that if I didn't, your beautiful face would be no more now would it?"

"More eh?" Yosheru said as he got on his feet "Good, cause up until now this fight sucked balls."

"Moka-san! Are you all right?!" Tsukune said as he ran to her side.

"I'm fine." She replied as she got off Gin's arms "Thanks to Gin, I can't believe I'm saying this, but it feels good to be rescued."

Just then, Kokoa appeared from behind Yosheru with scary red eyes and jumped at him "YOU BASTARD!" she screamed as she lunged her gigantic mace at his head's back "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BELOVED SISTER!"

"_Baka! _Wait!" Moka shouted at her Kokoa, but it was too late, the mace had already hitted Yosheru but to no one's surprise at this point, it had no effect.

"Huh? What's this?" Yosheru said as he pushed it off, the mace (and Kokoa) fell with a loud thud. "A weapon? Bah! You're a vampire! What do you need a weapon for?! Our bare-ass fists are enough to deal with our opponents!"

"Shut up! What do you now?! It gets the job done much faster! The quicker the better!" Kokoa then picked herself up from the ground and lunged another strike at him, but it just blocked it.

"The quicker the better? Tch, where's the fun in that?" Yosheru said as he squished the mace so hard that Kou reverted back to his original form. The poor guy screamed in agony as he bones were being crushed.

"Kou-chan! Give him back!"

Yosheru raised his hand higher so that Kokoa could not get him "You should make battles last as long as possible! That way they can be much more enjoyable! Especially if the enemy is strong! Then the fight is like ecstasy! The thrill of cutting down your foes and bathing in their blood! Just the thought of it gets me excited!" He put on a devilish grin as he said these words, Then he threw the little bat (hitting Kokoa in the process) and it went flying along with it's master. Kurumu flew behind Yosheru and slashed at him viciously.

"How the hell is something like that fun you sicko!" she said as her leg was grabbed by Yosheru.

"I'm a sicko? You're the sicko!" Yosheru then threw Kurumu right at Mizore and they both crashed through several trees. "A world where humans and demons can coexist? Horse Maneuver!" He teleported to where Kurumu laid. "If that was so true, then it would have happened a long time ago! Then there would be no hate or fear, which means there would be no battles between us! What kind of place is that! A world without fights would mean no fun! No fun at all!" With every sentence, he punched Kurumu so hard in the stomach that she vomited every time. She was saved when a raven came and blocked Yosheru's punch. Ruby then came from behind him and summoned a large pack of ravens at him. Yosheru turned around and started slashing at them with his fingers. This gave Mizore enough time to grab Kurumu and run. Yukari then summoned a thousand tarot cards at Yosheru while Ruby summoned more ravens. Yosheru was soon engulfed in a tornado of both cards and ravens. With no way out, they started to come closer slowly. "What is this? This the best you women got?!" He formed an Iron orb and punched in front of him. The ravens and cards exploded like fireworks. Yosheru then charged at the 2 witches and pummeled them both to the ground. While he was beating them like crazy, Mizore jumped behind him and fired a bunch of ice daggers at his back. They all pierce his skin and stuck to his back. Yosheru, feeling something, flexed his muscles and the daggers instantly flew out like missiles.

_He did that by just flexing his biceps? _Mizore thought as Yosheru focused his glance at her. Yosheru then took Mizore by the arm and slammed her into the ground, then he lifted her above him and slammed her again, doing this repeatedly until Gin, Moka, and Kokoa tackled him at the same time, resulting in him losing his grip. Yosheru landed his feet on the ground and they went in pretty deep, stopping his little flight through the air. Then with a loud roar, he pushed them all back and they flew into the forest.

"Aono Tsukune!" Yosheru said as he pointed towards the young boy. "You have the blood of a vampire in you now don't you? Then why aren't you using it?! Surely you could you help your pals then?!"

Although Tsukune didn't want to hear that from him, Yosheru was right. Ever since the very beginning, it was his friends that always saved him. And when they were in trouble, all he could do was watch helplessly as they fought to protect him. Even now, as they were getting beaten up by this manic, he could just watch. Well no more! This time he will fight! Tsukune charged straight at him screaming at the top of his lungs when Yosheru suddenly grabbed him by the face and lifted him towards him.

"Huh? Well what do you know! I can see it!" Yosheru said as he looked into Tsukune's eyes. "You lust for power! Sick of being so worthless, you'll do anything to get your hands on it! Well, since you want it so badly, how about I be a nice guy and give you some of my blood?"

Tsukune's eye's widened with surprise. Would this man really do that for him? Maybe…. NO! It's true that he wanted to help his friends, but he at least didn't want any help from this guy!

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!!" Tsukune shouted as he desperately tried to escape his grip.

"Heh, Deny it all you want, but I can clearly see it in your eyes. Since you crave power so badly, I'll give it to you free of charge!"

Yosheru's fangs slowly started to pierce his neck when Moka appeared, took Yosheru's face and slammed him **hard** into the ground.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!!" she screamed as she slashed at him like crazy. When she gave him the final blow, she made a small cut on his chest.

_W-Was that Moka-san?! _Tsukune thought as he witness her rage _It's so unlike her to be like this! What's gotten into her?_

_Damn. _Moka thought as she got tired from all that slashing _Why the hell did I react like that? Something like this would usually come from Kurumu or __Mizore! However,_ _I did get a small wound on him. Though that's the only injury we've got on him this far._

"….Well well." Yosheru said with a devilish grin that would send chills down anyone's spine "Looks like you can hurt me!"

Yosheru then punched Moka in the stomach, sending her at Tsukune and they both flew and fell down. Yosheru then teleported into the air and launched an Iron laser at the 2. Moka at the last minute pushed Tsukune out of it's range and took it all by herself. By the time Gin and Kokoa ran to aid her, it was too late. After it ended, Moka lay there covered with blood. She was almost dead. Yosheru then teleported in front of her, and Tsukune ran in between them as Gin and Kokoa got behind got behind him (Although Gin had to stop Kokoa from losing control), preparing to defend their friend…..

…..But nothing happened. Yosheru just grunted and walked away.

"Wait!" came a voice. It was Moka's. She got on her knees despite the pain and glared at Yosheru. "Where are you going?! Aren't you going to take me to your leader?! That was your objective was it not?!"

"Forget it." Yosheru said as he turned back to face her. "It's not like this was a fun fight anyway. You only got to hurt me once. Besides, I don't think he'll be too happy to see you like this. I'm just going to go back and tell him you're not worth it. If this is all Yo-ki-ki school or whatever the fuck it's name is has to offer, a bunch of wimpy women, then I see no point in this. Let's go Axel."

"Sure thing." Axel said as he got up from a stump and turned off his DS. "Just give me a minute to open the portal."

When he raised his hand, a glowing vortex opened and they went in. "Aono Tsukune!" Yosheru said as he looked at the young boy. "If you ever decide to give in to your desire, then come find me! I'll be waiting for you!" With that, the vortex closed. And they were gone.

To be continued…..

A/N: I looked back at all my chapters and what I noticed is that they were pretty short compared to most Fan Fictions. So from now on, the chapters are gonna be longer. Anyways, I think this chapter was perfect, although Moka was kinda OOC near the end. Well, see you all next time! Hope you enjoyed it!


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Warning! The following is a fan based parody, Everything in Rosario Vampire is owned by Ikeda Akihisa. Except my OC's.

Chapter 15: A Dark Meeting, and a Truth Be Told.

Yosheru and Axel entered the doors of a strange throne room. They walked down the hall towards the center of the room, where they will give their report to all the other members. On top of the throne lay the leader of the Naz'gul. "Ah, Yosheru." He said as faced their direction "It's been so long since I've seen you without the Rosario on, but let us get to the point, what is your report?"

"Explaining all this is a pain, so I'll just use this." Yosheru said as he took a strange sphere-shaped device. He pressed the button on it and it revealed everything that Yosheru had been through till now. Many were surprised to see Moka hanging out with a couple of low-life youkai and a human. Not only that, to see her show such fury over what Yosheru nearly did to the human boy, they were confused to see a vampire care so much over something that should be nothing but food for her kind. Others were disappointed to find out that the daughter of one the legendary 3 demon lords had lost so easily when Yosheru's Rosario was removed. And others just didn't care.

"I see…" the leader said when the it was all over. "So you decided that she was not worth it?"

"Yeah, since I could have killed them all instantly before the fight even started, I decided to play with them for a while. When I got bored with it all, I spared their life's so that we could fight again in the future cause-

"YOU'RE SOFT!"

Yosheru was interrupted by a voice from the right. When he turned at the direction of the sound, he saw a 17-year old teenager with spiky black hair, blackish-green eyes, and extremely sharp teeth. He was dressed in a gothic like style. "If it was me, I would have killed them instantly!"

"……Vice."

"What the hell were you thinking? Those people will just get back at us! Sooner or later they'll find out where we are! Just like a bunch of annoying pests!"

"I agree." said the man behind him. He was 10 feet tall with gray hair and a small beard. He was wearing a black and white tuxedo with black shoes to match. "It would have been better to just kill them on the spot."

"If you would let me finish." said Yosheru "The reason why I left them alive was because of what that women had said during our fight. Her power was low at that time, but as she was scratching at me, her demonic aura got higher. Although not by much, she was still able to get a scratch on me, as you can see on my chest. I'm sure that if I leave her alone for awhile, her power will come back completely. And when it does, I'm sure it'll be a lot fun when we fight again!"

"Then what about the others? Surely they are mere insects compared to us." said the tall man.

"True, but what I've noticed about them is that they have potential, and a lot of it. I wish to do the same thing with them. Although I hardly think they'll improve much."

"And the boy?"

"Were you not paying attention to the video earlier? He has the desire to grow stronger, to fight! I like those kind of people! Man I hate explaining all this crap!"

"All right, then answer me this!" said Vice "What if they don't reach you're theory? What if they don't get so strong by the time you meet them again? What happens then?"

"Then I will simply kill them when the time comes. You have no objection to that now do you?" Vice was silent. For he was right. He had won the argument.

"Very well." said the leader as he drank from his cup "Then I leave it to you and your other self, Yosheru. This meeting is over. You are all dismissed."

"Yes, Mi'lord." Axel and the others said with a bow. Everyone went back to their regular business. Vice however, was leaving with a big frown on his face. He hated to lose, wither it was a conversation or anything else! Especially if it was Yosheru he lost to! But he decided to bite his tongue for now.

_The next day, at Youkai Academy, in the infirmary. After school._

When Moka woke up (with the Rosario on), she was laying in a bed, surrounded by flowers everywhere. "You're finally awake Moka-san!" when she turned and looked, it was Tsukune, sitting by her bedside.

"Tsukune-san?" said the puzzled vampire "Where am I?"

"In the infirmary, After you went unconscious, the bus driver and Nekome-sensei appeared and helped me, Gin, and Kokoa carry you and all the others to the bus. From there, the bus driver drove us all back here."

"And the flowers?"

"Well, those are get well gifts from your fan boys."

"Oh."

"The others got some flowers too." Tsukune said, pointing to a bed next to Moka. The one sleeping in that one was Mizore, who was sleeping soundly.

"Well, I'm finished here." said the nurse as she started to walk out. "The ice girl is completely fine, the famed beauty of the school is in the most serious condition, the 2 witch's? Many broken bones. And as for the Blue haired girl, I'm not sure, all I know is that she's going to have a very painful stomach ach for about a week. With that, she left and closed the door behind her.

"Well, I have to go now Moka-san." Tsukune said as he waved to her and started to walk out.

"Eh? Tsukune, you're going already?"

"Of course, it's actually night time right now!"

Moka looked at the clock, it was 11:00 PM. "Oh, okay, well good night Tsukune!"

"Good night!" With that, Tsukune went out the infirmary and closed the door behind him.

While he was walking back to the male dorms, he remembered the words that Yosheru said to him yesterday. He also remembered all the times that he was completely useless in the fights that had happened during his time at Youkai Academy. For the entire time his friends had always fought for him, and always saving his butt whenever trouble started. Never once had he defended himself. Maybe he should take up on Yosheru's offer? But, if he did,what would happen then? Would he have to leave his friends behind and never see them again? He just wasn't so sure about all this. He decided to think about this more and wait until he meets Yosehru again. Little did he know, that time was going to come sooner then he thought.

It was one week later, when everyone's wounds were completely healed (however, Kurumu still had a stomach ach). Tsukune and the others were called to the headmaster's office for a special meeting concerning the new enemy they were up against. When they got to their destination, there was a note on the headmaster's desk. It said "Come downstairs into the basement, where the Rosario that protects the school's barrier lays." When they did, the head master was there in the very center of the room. "You've finally come, Aono Tsukune." he said as the others walked down the stairs.

"Headmaster-sama!" said Ruby "Is it true that you know what we're up against?"

"Yes, they are called the Naz'ghul."

"Naz'ghul….." Tsukune said as he remembered back in the mansion that Axel had mentioned it's name.

"Today as the greatest enemy to humans and Youkai alike, they are a powerful demonic organization that has been long forgotten since ancient times. Because of this, very little is know of them. They claim themselves to be holy warriors when all they do is accept assassination and military contracts for cheap money. Although they say that they wish to end the ancient wars and create a better world, they seemed to have a different goal in mind. What that goal is, I do not know. What I do know is perhaps the most important fact right now. Back in the ancient wars when all humans and youkai waged war at each other for control over the lands, one man decided to take action. He united demons and humans from across the world to form a group of warriors that wished to end it all."

"Wait, humans too?!" Kurumu said as she felt the pain in her stomach again "But didn't you say earlier that they were a demonic organization? Why were there humans involved too?"

"They were not the Naz'ghul at that time." the headmaster said as he offered medicine to ease Kurumu's stomach,. The young succubus accepted it with thanks. "As I was saying, at first it was just a small group equal to that of a bandit gang. But slowly their numbers grew, and soon the man had an army of millions at his side. He decided that since there were those that could not agree with his idea of harmony between the two different sides, the best way to gain peace was to eliminate them. Thus, they became a merchant business during their time in the wars."

"So that's why they do things such as assassination." said Yukari "They wanted to kill all those that opposed their idea that was similar to Youkai Academy!"

"That is correct" said the headmaster "In the end, thanks to them, the war between humans and youkai had finally ended. With their duty completed, the merchant organization no more, and many of the people working under it quit so they could live normal lifes in the new era of peace. However, the leader was not finished yet, and he and a handful of others still willing to follow him, vanished soon after the war was done. And the remaining warriors formed the group we now face, the Naz'ghul."

"But there's something in this that doesn't make sense." Ruby said as she put her hand on her chin "Why would he go through all the trouble to recruit Moka-san when there was no more war to fight? And moreover, what does this have to do with Yosheru-san? And just who is this leader?"

"That I do not know."said the headmaster "He's identity was never revealed to his followers, only the one's that work under him now know his face."

"How could they side with someone they didn't even know?" asked Yukari "Moreover never even seen his face?!"

"Again, I don't know. As for Yosheru, perhaps you would care to explain?"

"Very well, since it means to help my children." Came a voice that surprised everyone.

A man entered through a door behind the headmaster. The headmaster walked out of his way as he entered. He was a full grown man with long white hair and devil red eyes. His clothing made him look like a royal king.

"Father!" both Moka and Kokoa said at the same time. "What are you doing here?"

"When I felt a powerful aura many miles away, I at first thought it to be Yosheru's. It appeared that I was correct. When the headmaster of your school asked me to come tell what I know of this monster, I agreed when I fond out they were after you."

"You know him Father?!" said Kokoa.

"Know him? I've **worked **with him. Akabari Yosheru, he is one of the strongest among the 7 vampire overlords. Like your Inner self, his powers have weakened when he was sealed away for so long. In fact, when you all fought him, he was only in his weakest state at that time."

The others (besides the headmaster) were all shocked. If Yosheru could beat them so easily back then, just like that, then they could not possibly imagine him at full power.

"I remember the whole story." he said as he took a seat in the nearby chair. "It all started back in the ancient wars, when the vampires had now gotten involved with the struggle. It was that day when this whole mess started...."

To be continued…..

A/N: I know that I said the chapters would be longer and that this one was pretty short compared to all my others but I think this is enough for now. Hope you enjoyed it! See you next time!

P.S. Vice isn't Goth by the way, he just likes their clothing better than regular people's (But he hates their makeup). Just to let you know.


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: The entire chapter will be told in the view of Moka's father. Warning! The following is a fan based parody, Everything is owned by their rightful owners.

(Except my OC's.)

Chapter 16: Brothers of War, part I

_A Long Time Ago….._

While the ringleader was coming over, I was waiting silently like the rest. Back then when vampires were as common as daylight, the entire race was lead by the 7 vampire overlords, I was the right hand man of one of them. They were the most powerful of all vampires and they lead our people with an iron fist. While they were discussing daily matters, my lord, Akabari Yosheru, finally decided to speak.

"Oi, I have an idea!" he said "Instead of just sitting here talking, let's go join the war between the humans and all the other youkai! Get some excitement in our life's! I know which ones to start with, the humans!" The room was silent, everyone was shocked, for up until now the overlords have always avoided war and have would have done anything to keep us on the path of peace. I however, was not surprised. For he was always bloodthirsty and war-hungry ever since we meet, but that's a another story I'll save for another time.

"Please be reasonable Yosheru." the ring leader said to break the silence. Whenever he came to our meetings, he was always wearing a brown hood over his head so I never once saw what he looked like.

"The youkai are probably not that important to us, but the humans are. They humans are our very life source, without them we would never exist, we destroy them, we destroy ourselves. So tell me, why do you wish do to something so foolish?"

"Why?" Yosheru chuckled "I'm bored, that's why! We've been doing nothing but sit around on our asses for the past three hundred years! This war is the perfect thing to break this never ending boredom!"

"The war is not for our amusement Yosheru!" joining in on the conversation was Dar'zhul, one of the oldest overlords. If I remember correctly, He was as tall as Yosheru, but his body built was average. Having light gray hair gave him the nick name "Old grouch" by some of the children (Which he hated, due to the fact it wasn't respectful, and he wanted respect from all his subjects). He gave my master a glare with his dark blue eyes, showing that he didn't like Yosheru's reason at all. "Our duty as overlords is to ensure that our people live on. Something such as this goes against that! Did you not vow to protect the safety of our people so that they may live on towards the future?"

"Ensure our people's safety? Do I look like I give a fuck about that? You're all nothing but empty shells that I've poured myself into. I don't like you and I don't care what happens to you. Besides, we're all vampires, creatures that hold tremendous power right? Since we're the strongest things out there, it should be easy for us to win this little war right? So what do we have to lose? Who cares if we kill the humans if all we do is just sit here and let our gifts go to waste? If some hundred vampires have to die in order for me to have some enjoyment, then so be it!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"Calm yourself Dar'zhul." said the ringleader. For a moment I thought that a fight would have occurred. Not that Yosehru would have minded. After all, I saw a faint smile on his face when Dar'zhul lost control. I decided to say something on behalf of my lord.

"Leader, If I may, I would like to speak on my lord's behalf."

"Very well, you may." He said kindly.

"I think that what Yosheru-dono is trying to say is that sooner or later we will eventually become involved with the war. And since we have nothing to do, we should just engage into battle since we will have to anyway. After all, the humans or other youkai will come for us after when one of their sides lose's."

"Preposterous!" barked Dar'zhul. "Vampires are the strongest S-class demons in the entire world! How could one be possibly foolish enough to stand up against us?"

"That is true, but the young lad is correct." said the ringleader. "After all, there are some who know of our weakness. They could use this and tell others, and if they do, then we have trouble."

"Bah! Who would think of such a thing? Not one of us has ever been seen bathing out in the open nor touched by water! Besides, even if someone did know and tell, what does it matter? No enemy as ever withstood our might, they too, if they try, shall fail!"

"Yeah!" shouted my master "Although let's hope they do! It'll be more fun if they have the advantage!"

"Be quiet Yosheru!" Dar'zhul barked back. "Nobody cares about your bloodlust!"

"You underestimate the other races, Dar'zhul." said the ringleader. "There will always be one who will defy us, no matter how powerful we are."

"Again! What rubbish! I am aware of this, but they do so only behind our backs! No one would be stupid or brave enough to actually stand up to us!"

Through the entire time everyone around us was completely silent, listing to our conversations with stares and closed voices. I was surprised that the ringleader had not ended our meeting yet, for he always announced when it was over. And right now, it was 5 minutes after we were supposed to leave.

"Again, you underestimate them." the ringleader said, breaking the silence. "I have seen what these humans have done before in the past, and in fact, they have done some very amazing things from just their courage. Just look at the war right now, they mustered up the courage to fight back against the demon races, did they not?"

"Please!" said Dar'zhul "That was not because of courage, but of greed! Did you forget that it was the humans who started the war in the first place? The demons were simply fighting back! That's all there is to it! Humans are nothing but a race driven by greed and their lust for power! And nothing more!"

"Not all humans are what you say they are, Dar'zhul. Some are good-hearted and selfless. Though I will admit that they can also be greedy and barbaric, it was only their king who wanted world conquest. The other humans are simply following orders. Surely there is no crime to serving you king, is there?"

"Humph! Who would follow a king like that? Those kind of people will only bring devastation to their own! In order to follow a stupid man, one must be even stupider! And I do not know about you, but I think it's time we ended this silly argument and go home! It's almost sundown!"

The ringleader nodded in agreement, and he announced the conversation to an end. Everyone immediately started to leave. While me and Yosheru started to leave, I overheard my brethren talking about today's event. Some agreed with the ringleader, for he was the wisest and was always correct. Others agreed with Dar'zhul, for he made a excellent point. (Though it was mostly human haters who agreed with him.) And I also heard some people talking about what Yosheru said earlier. It wasn't surprising when they started to call him a mad man. After all, for me, it was common knowledge. When we had gotten to my lord's castle, he asked me what I thought about all this. I told him that in a way, we were all right. He then said he was just curious to what I thought.

2 weeks later it appeared my theory was correct. A small vampire village to the north was attacked by the human army. Reports say that they poured water on the entire village before invading, though it's unknown how they were able to get that much water. There were no survivors. A meeting was called the next day on what we should do. For we could not avoid it but it would mean we were now involved in the war. Yosheru obviously wanted to engage in battle and thought it would be extremely fun now that they knew our weakness while Camilla, the only female overlord, wanted to stay and defend the women and children and anyone else who could not fight. The ringleader decided that it was time to make a vote. Those that were favorable of invading the human territory or stay in their territory and defend while waiting for one of the either sides to die out first. More people decided to stay and defend the young-lings. With that, the meeting was over and everyone was ordered to stay in their homes and wait for further orders. However, Yosheru had other plans.

At midnight, Yosheru and I ourselves attacked the nearest human village and killed everyone in sight. The entire time Yosheru kept a devilish grin while fighting. Even when he was splashed with water he continued to fight as if without effort. I however was not that strong at that time and was slowed down by all the water the humans had used for defense. An arrow hit me in the arm and I perhaps would have died there if Yosheru had not saved me. After the entire village was slaughtered with no one left alive, we took a rest. But even there we did not stop this mindless madness. We annihilated 3 more villages and headed to a human military camp that contained 10,000 troops. I had to sit out of that one for I had too many injuries. "Cool, more fun for me!" My master said with a joyful tone. He jumped down with a enormous crash that awoke everyone in the facility. I watched as the bodies fell one by one, and the pleads for mercy became louder. But Yosheru just ignored them and continued his ruthless slaughter. It would have been a horrific sight for me if I were not already used to it. Halfway through I noticed I was not alone. Camilla was over me and she too was watching with great disgust. It was very dark but I was still able to those feline devil red eyes that glowed in the darkness. Being the only female of the overlords, it was very easy to tell that those eyes belonged to her. When the massacre was nearly over she teleported me down to the battlefield. It was more gruesome up close then I could possibly imagine. All the bodies were covered with pools of their own blood and most of them had their limbs ripped off along with tore open chests, revealing their insides. I also saw ones with out heads. And standing in the moonlight that shined in the middle of it all was my master, his hands all stained with blood.

"Why?" Camilla said as Yosheru turned his head toward us. "Why did you slaughter all those people?"

"We're now involved in the war wither we like it or not are we?" Yosheru responded "So I decided to go and eliminate as many humans as I could before dawn."

"You were not given such an order to do so Yosheru. You were suppose to just stay in your castle and await further orders from the ringleader. What you did tonight was nothing more then a mindless massacre."

"Mindless? Sooner or later they would have attacked the vampire village not to far away from here, and the vampires there don't know how to beat up a scarecrow. So I decided to kill these troops and save them while I had the chance."

"Did you really do it for them?" I could see Yosheru giving off his infamous smirk.

"Isn't that what it looked like?"

"Then why was it that you also murdered the 4 villages from before? You had no reason to kill them."

"Did I? Some of them were willing to aid these troops on the assault and I didn't know which one it was, so I decided to kill all of them. Besides, the sooner the war is over, the better. And what I did here was helping to shorten the war, by just a little bit. Don't like it? Then why don't kill me right now and avenge them, if you can."

Yosheru looked back at Camilla-dono with a smirk. There was a short silence in the air, and then… "I grow tired of this." Camilla said as she began to walk away "After all these years, the only thing you ever care for is mindless violence." Yosehru chuckled but stopped right away when Camilla-dono glared back at him. Then he began to follow her. When Yosheru walked past me, I got up and started following her as well, while walking beside my master as the moon shined and the stars glittered bright, lighting up the dark sky.

To be continued….

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to come out, but my grades have been slipping and it's almost summer! Luckily, I still have some time to get them back up! (I got an F on both math and science, ouch!) So if the next chapter take's longer then this one to come out, then I apologize, but I'm going to be pretty busy until summer comes. Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Just one more part of this chapter (hopefully) and we'll get back to the actual story! Please review and Ta Ta!

P.S. I know that this chapter was just as long as my previous ones, but I gave up on that whole "I'm going to make them longer!" thing now that I have failing grades.


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: The entire chapter will be told in the view of Moka's father. Warning! The following is a fan based parody, Everything is owned by their rightful owners.

(Except my OC's.)

Chapter 16: Brothers of War, part II

Usually for something like this, Yosheru and I would have faced trial and Yosheru would have been disbanded from his duties as an overlord (Not that he would care anyway). He also would have been put into prison for the rest of the war. But for us it was different. We were sent into the ringleader's own room where we could talk in private. I was dumbfounded when I was told of this, why would he want to punish us for our crimes in his own room? Was that really necessary? But little did I know, that day would be the day that I learned of a dark truth.

The room was enormous and looked amazing. I felt like I was in the house of the richest man in the world (Which I actually was, or at least richest vampire in the world). His titanic size bed that took up half of the room was right next to the fire place on the left. The fireplace was close next to the ridiculously large pillows. It was amazing how they didn't catch on fire after all these year he spent in sleeping in here. On the right lay to what looked like a small-sized library. The wallpaper had bunches of bleeding roses painted on them and the entire room smelled like fresh blood. How they were able to make something like this was beyond me. Standing in the very middle of the room was the ringleader himself.

"Welcome, my friends." he said. To my surprise, he voice was completely different! It was not the same voice I had heard from the meetings. Then he took off his hood, and I saw his face for the first time. He had long grayish-white hair and had dark red eyes which contained no pupils. I'll never forget when I first looked into them, for I sensed something from those pupil less eyes, something, pure evil. And his aura was enormous! Never had I sensed such powerful aura in my entire life, even to this day! "It's been awhile since I've had guests!"

"So, what do you want, old man?" said Yosheru "You don't care at all about the weaklings I slay, and you haven't called me for a secret meeting for a reason like this. So what do you want?"

"Nothing much, Yosheru. I just wanted to talk with you, that's all. And besides, I'm dying to meet your little puppet here."

He started walking toward me, and remembering my manners, I did what anyone who was at my level would have done. "It is an honor to meet you personally, ringleader-dono!" I said bowing on my knees.

"Please! None of that royal nonsense!" He said. "You may call me by my real name, Dracula."

A puzzled look came on my face when I stood back up. Dracula was the name of the ringleader's son, who died 3,000 years before I was born. What was he saying?

"I know what you're thinking, servant of Yosheru." He poured us all a glass of blood. "Please, take a drink and I'll explain everything to you."

I took a glass and drank from it. The blood tasted delicious, I never drank such a fine drink in my life! I wondered where he got this from, it didn't taste like human blood.

"Now, Yosheru already knows of this, but when I was 12, I was murdered in my own bed by an unknown assassin, and the killer was never found. By the next morning, when the maid came to wake me up, she found a knife stabbed in my heart, and my head missing. This was the story that was told to everyone across the land. But to tell you the truth, that entire story is a lie. The body that was found laying on my bed was just the corpse of another boy my age that I murdered. And that exact same night that I supposedly died, I crept into my father's room silently wielding a different knife in my hand, and stabbed him in the heart, one of the infamous ways to kill a vampire. I used rope to tie his mouth shut so that no one would hear him scream while I stabbed him multiple times. It took me awhile, but I managed to pull it off. Once finished, I tied my fathers corpse in a bag, took him outside when no one was looking, and threw him into a bonfire. That way, no one would be able to find the body at all. However, burning a body takes a pretty long time, so I used a spell to make the process faster. Soon after I was done with that, I used another spell to shape-shift into my father's form, crawled back into his bed before dawn (not before I finished scrubbing the blood off and using a spell to patch up the hole I made from my knife first), and simply went to sleep. And the rest is history!"

I was amazed that he could plan all this at such a young age, but there were still some questions running in my head that I wanted answered. So choosing my words wisely, I decided to get it over with. "Tell me this, Dracula. How is it that you were able to escape suspicions from everyone around you? Surely it would be impossible to hide your identity for that long unless you kept shape-shifting." Was the first question I asked.

"Please! My father never showed his face to anyone but my mother and I! He would always wear that brown hood over his face the entire time! It was very easy to trick everyone believe it or not, but some like Dar'zhul and Camilla were not that easy to fool, so I resorted to shape-shifting every time I went out. That way I would have his exact voice. My mother always said I was a great actor, and it appears she was correct." I saw a little grin on his face. He had the most horrendous fangs I ever saw.

"Another question, Why? For what purpose would you need for something like this?"

"Why? That's simple!" He said as he drunk the last of his blood. "My father was a fool! He dreamed of a world where humans and youkai could unite in peace and harmony! He even tried to make it happen by giving us these laws! Think about it, do you know why all of our laws don't involve harm towards the other races? He even tried to make us only drink animal blood so that the humans wouldn't fear us! He dedicated his entire life to making his dream come true! I decided to take action, and kill that foolish man before he infects us too badly with this dream of his!"

"…I see. Then what do you plan to do now that things have come to this?"

"Very simply, servant of Yosheru. Since having the vampires go to war would blow my cover, I resorted to making a little organization that only you, Yosheru, and I would know of. The leader being myself, of course! That is way I've called you today, I wish to have you join me. After all, your master is already a member, so you will too? I won't force you, for the choice is yours."

Although I wasn't interested, I joined for two reasons. one, As long as it means to be by Yosheru's side, I will do anything. Two, I still had many other questions that needed answering. I responded with a yes.

"Smashing! Since we have nothing going on tomorrow, we shall begin our plan next morning!" Dracula then poured 3 more glasses, one for each of us. "By the way, I would like to know your name."

"My name is Akayashi Victor." I responded. That was not actually my name, but that's another story for later.

"Victor… Nice name, it defiantly suits you. Now then, a toast! For the beginning of our rule starts today!" We then raised our glasses high and toasted for the future that lies ahead.

Just as he said, We started forming our little merchant organization. What amazed me most was how successful it was. So many, both human and youkai, joined our brigade. In just 1 month, we had over one million fighters. Just like when he was posing as the ringleader of our council, he wore a black hood over his head so that no one could recognize him, only he didn't shape-shift this time ( as if he needed to). After giving his speech about saving the world from destruction and ending the war once and for all, He immediately gave out orders to recruit even more members. If I had not know the man behind that hood, I too would have fallen for his trick. Despite having his hands full as ringleader of the vampires, he still managed to command with an iron fist (Although we had to take over for him a bunch of times, due to being too busy with something else back home). After another 6 ½ months, we now had 5,000,000 loyal fighters under our rule. It was now more like an army of soldiers ready for war than some measly merchants!

However, one of the vampire overlords, Garis Dumongo, had discovered what we were doing. But instead of reporting us to the council, he asked to join us! By saying that he'll take over for Dracula while he does his tasks as ringleader. Dracula happily accepted his offer, knowing that it'll make things easier for him.

The four of us had our own jobs depending on our abilities. Dracula was a brilliant planner and commanded his army easily with his great wisdom. Dumongo, although not as good of a leader as Dracula, still did an excellent job as leader of the army during Dracula's absence. Yosheru, being the war brute he is, took upon himself as general and was either leading troops into battle, or going on the most difficult and dangerous missions alone. As for me, I did not do much for our army, but instead took my master's duties while he was gone. I mostly stayed back home and due to our massacre many nights ago, Yosheru was no longer a vampire overlord and I took his place in the meetings. Everyone assumed that Yosheru was away in a jail cell, but I couldn't help but get strange looks from Camilla and Dar'zhul.

2 years later, the war had finally come to an end. We threw a night party for all of our surviving fighters (by this point, we only had 2,000,000 million men left).It was that night that I had my last conversation with Yosheru and Dracula….

_11:00 pm, at the secret base._

I was standing near the edge of a balcony looking out at the night sky when Yosheru came in with a beer mug. "Oi, how come you're not at the party like everyone else?" He asked me while taking a bite from a chicken leg.

"You know better then I do that I don't enjoy these sort of things." I said back.

"Yeah? Well I also know that you like freshly baked food, so I got some for ya." He then set a plate covered with my favorite foods and a glass of wine next to my on the balcony. I was hungry, so I said my thanks and gobbled down my dinner.

"Isn't this a wonderful night!" came a voice from behind us. It was Dracula. He walked over to us while drinking from his cup of blood. "Perfect for our celebration!"

"Speaking of which, where is Dumongo?" I asked.

"He couldn't make it, a shame, really. He's missing out on a lot of fun!"

"So, Dracula, what will you do know that the first step of your plan is over?"

"Me and Yosheru already have that figured out. You see, ending this war was only the first step of our plan. The main reason why I made this organization in the first place was so that I could gather the strongest youkai in our band of merchants. Although I will admit that I was wrong when I thought humans were worthless, for most of the humans in our band survived. It appears their not as weak as I imagined. But if they will still follow me or not is the question here, for I will not force them to come with me. The same goes for you, Victor. Dumongo already said that he'll come with us when he has the chance. Will you come with us on our journey?" I thought about it for a minute, then gave my answer after thinking it carefully.

"…No. I wish to stay here, with my new love."

"Ah, that's right, you're married now." Yosheru said after chugging down his drink. "Her name's BloodRiver right?"

"Oh? That girl? Well, She is rather lovely." Dracula said chuckling. "Alright, I understand. It's a shame, but I believe this is farewell then. _Sayonara, _and spank her ass once for me okay?" With that, he walked away.

"So, this is good-bye huh?" Yosheru said as he threw the chicken bone off the balcony. "Well, see ya kid. It was fun until now." Then he too, began to walk away.

"_Sayonara, _Yosheru." I said. Though I wasn't sure if he heard it of not.

The next morning at my new palace, Dumongo gave me the news. Out of all the remaining merchants, only 1 wished to go with Dracula and Yosheru. The rest went to live in the new era of peace. But I knew that an evil cloud will one day cover the world. But for now, it did not matter. For I had a new life ahead of me, one where I shall spend it with my beloved wife and in time, a family. I looked up at the sky above. I had come a long way during all these years. And now it was time to prepare my life for the future that now lay ahead for me.

To be continued…

A/N: The longest and possibly the best chapter so far! This chapter was actually a lot of fun to do. But now it's time we get to the actually plot of the fan fiction. If you're wondering about what happened to Dar'zhul and Camilla, it will be explained later in the series, so keep on reading! See you all next time!

P.S. Believe it or not, BloodRiver is actually in the manga made by the actual author (meaning I didn't make the character for the oblivious)! She just appeared recently in the new chapter that came out a while ago so not many people probably know of her. Check it out and you'll see that I'm not kidding!

P.P.S. Did I spell Moka's last name right? I hope I did!


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: Warning! The following is a fan based parody, Everything in Rosario Vampire is owned by Ikeda Akihisa. Except my OC's.

Chapter 18: Enter Yoojin, Duzzel, and Francesca.

_Present time_

All was silent. Never has any of them heard such an amazing tale as this, it sure beated the story's they read in fairy tales! They had many questions running through their heads, but none were sure what to ask first. Finally, Inner Moka, (who was still inside the Rosario but could still talk with everyone from the inside.) decided to break the silence. "Tell me father, if Dracula was the leader of the rebel army, then that would mean that he is also the leader of the Naz'ghul?"

That got everyone's attention. The headmaster said earlier that the leader of the merchants in the ancient war was also the leader of the Naz'ghul, which meant …..

"No." said Victor. Everyone looked at him in confusion. "2 weeks later, a loyal follower of Dracula came to me, and told me that Dracula and Yosheru's cover had been blown, that the rest of the vampire overlords had taken care of him personally. He never told me how they did it, all I know is that they were now dead. But due to what happened recently, it obviously appears that Yosheru had somehow survived. The other two, however, it was confirmed by the council that they are dead."

"Wait, but then how did you escape? Surely they found out about you right?" asked Tsukune, who was rather puzzled by all this.

"If they did, I wouldn't be here talking to you now would I?" responded Victor.

"Then if the leader isn't Dracula, then who is it?" this time it was Ruby who asked. She assumed that it would be Dracula, but after hearing that they were caught and executed, she wasn't so sure now.

"I do not know the answer to that." said Victor. "Nor does it matter, all that matters is that we stop them before they cause any destruction. And knowing Yosheru, that's very soon."

"I agree." said the headmaster "Even to this second, the Naz'ghul are getting closer to their goal. And who knows what might happen if they succeed."

"I think I may know." Everyone darted their attention on Victor. "It would mean… the end of not just Youkai Academy, but the human race."

Meanwhile in the woods, it was after school and Yosheru was on his way to the male dorms, carrying his school bag over his shoulder. It was a very long day for him and he was eager to go home. He was still tired from the day he and Moka fought, and was feeling pretty numb. "Geez, she hits hard!" he said as he walked in a rather awkward way. "I can understand why Nekome was furious, but she didn't have to scratch my face **that** hard! It was by accident after all! And what the heck, detention for just being late? What's the big deal about that?"

While he was talking to himself furiously, a leg from behind kicked him hard on the butt and he went flying across the air for several seconds and landed flat on his face with his butt sticking out in the air. "OW!" He said as he turned his head at the attacker. "What the hell is-" his jaw dropped and was shocked to see who it was.

The one who stood before him was a girl who's beauty rivaled that of Moka! With her blue eyes that looked like sapphire and lovely long hair that was as white as snow. She wore a black headband in her hair and tied her long hair with a lovely black ribbon. She was about 5ft, 3in tall and 16 years old. She was wearing a light green sweater, an average sized brown skirt, long black socks, and brown shoes. She also wore a sapphire jewel around her neck. She was stunning in every way possible! (Not to mention she also had a great body and a rack as big as Mizore's.)

"…..Yoojin." said Yosheru finally after a short silence. Yoojin walked over to him and offered him her hand.

"_Daijobu, _Yosheru?" she said.

"I'm fine." Yosheru said as he took her hand she helped him up. "What are you doing here?"

"I got worried, so I came to see if you were okay."

"That again? I keep telling you that I'll be okay no matter where I go! Geez, you're acting like my mom!"

"Ha Ha! Well, I also came here because your best pal doesn't know how to find his way out of the portal."

"Yeah, well he- wait, who?"

"Heads up!" Came an enthusiastic voice from behind our two friends and throwing a school bag at Yosheru. When Yosheru looked up, he saw a guy that looked like Deidara from Naruto except with out the ponytail and green eyes instead of light blue eyes. His blond hair was as long as Yoojin's so many could mistake him for a girl at first sight. He was 6 ft, 20 in, and had the appearance of an 18-year old teenager. He was wearing a gray shirt and a orange jacket over it unzipped along with leather jeans with a chain attached and white shoes. His overall appearance was very odd looking. "_O-genki desu ka, _Yosheru?"

"Great now that you showed up, Duzzel." said Yosheru as he and Duzzel gave each other a high five. "What are you doing here?"

"I got bored and I had no more missions to do, so I decided to help you."

"What, you think I can't do this by myself?"

"Well, considering the fact that you could kill a dragon, a golem, and a few dozen other vampires all by yourself, yet you have trouble recruiting a **girl**!"

"Hey! She may be a woman, but she's still a vampire! Not to mention one that's the daughter of one of the three demon lords!"

"There you are Duzzel!" cried a exhausted tone. The 3 turned around and saw an erotic girl panting for breath. She was 6 ft, 13in, and was 17 years old. She had long blonde hair, with some of it looming over her left eye. Her eyes were dark blue, and she wore a ring on her index finger on the left hand. She wore a light purple t-shirt and a medium sized white skirt with short white socks and brown shoes. "Can't you at least slow down?"

"Sorry about that Francesca." said Duzzel. "I was just excited about what Youkai Academy looked like, that's all."

"You're always exited whenever you go on a mission! Geez, you always act like a child!" She started walking toward them.

"Hey! I don't need to take that from someone who squeals whenever they see something cute!"

"But's it's true." said Yosheru. "Whenever you run, you always either fall or crash into something, you never pay any attention where you're going."

"Aw, come on! It's never been that bad!" shouted Duzzel.

"Really, what about that time you were on your skateboard once and crashed into Mrs. Margaret's fence?" said Francesca.

"Or how about that time you were running down a hill and tripped on a rock and rolled down like a log in preschool?" added Yoojin.

"Or when we were snowboarding and you smashed your face against a tree when going downhill, and your face was as flat as a pancake!" added Yosheru. All four of them laughed like crazy as they walked down the road towards the male dorms.

_10:00 PM, in Yosheru's room._

"So you came along with Yoojin and Duzzel on the mission, Francesca?" Yosheru asked as he served all four of them grape juice.

"Yep!" responded Francesca as she drank her juice happily. "It would be boring all by myself, so I decided to come along. With the boss's permission, of course!"

"Well, now that you guys are here to help me, it should be easier to get this mission done. Not that it wasn't easy in the first place!"

"Oh? Then how come you had trouble taking her down when you fought her?" Duzzel said between his sips.

"I was going to come after her when she would be far away from Tsukune, but that human ripped off my Rosario at sunflower hill. Thank god that my inner self was at his weakest state then, otherwise I would have had to bury their remains, **if **they had any left after the battle."

"So, tell us all about your little adventure while you were here." requested Yoojin.

"Sure!" Yosheru responded immediately. "Well, it all began when I was atop of a building, looking down at the city….."

To be continued…..

A/N: Ugh, now I have an F in ILA! Man that sucks! Thank god though that I still have a few weeks left to make it up. Due to all the overdue homework I have to do, the next chapter will have to be delayed for quite a while. Hopefully I'll get to work on the next chapter sooner or later. Until then, stick around!

Daijobu: Are you alright?

O-genki desu ka: How are you?


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: Warning! The following is a fan based parody, Everything in Rosario Vampire is owned by Ikeda Akihisa. Except my OC's.

Chapter 19: A Not-So-Normal Day At School

It was the next morning, and Tsukune and the rest of the gang were giving away newspapers at the school entrance. However, despite being extremely busy, Tsukune couldn't help but think about the story yesterday. He wondered that if that's what's going to happen if they fail, how could he do anything to stop it if he didn't have any powers at all? Sure, Moka injected him with some of her blood, but he only tapped it once! But then Yosheru did offer him power, but should he really take it? After all, he's the enemy! But still, he didn't want to just sit back and do nothing! Tsukune was so deep in his thoughts that his friends had to remind him to hand out the news.

He was also too deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear students screaming all over the place and hearing a "Yoo-hoo!" come right at him. His thoughts were then broken when something crashed into him and both he and the object that ran into him fell backwards and broke the newspaper table in half when the landed on it. Tsukune was knocked out from the impact as his friends helped him up.

"Tsukune!" cried Moka "Are you okay!" Kurumu shacked him furiously until the boy finally woke up.

"Ughhhh…" Moaned Tsukune as his eyes slowly opened. "What happened?"

"You got hit by a blonde student driving his skateboard like a manic!" explained Yukari. "It's a miracle that you're not hurt!"

"Woo!" said the blonde student, who was rubbing his head while he got up. "That was crazy! Maybe they were right about just walking."

"You should apologize." said Mizore, who was glaring at the student with glowing evil blue eyes. "I don't forgive those who harm my Tsukune!" With that, she formed her hands into lethal and sharp ice claws.

Duzzel felt a evil presence behind him, and it made him shiver with fear.

"Duzzel! There you are!" The gang turned to see who was calling, and they saw a pretty girl riding her bicycle towards their direction. Everyone soon took notice of her (especially the guys) when she stopped her bike in front of the gang. "I told you to wait up!"

"Heh, sorry, I just can't help it when I go somewhere new!" Duzzel said as he got and brushed the dust from his pants.

"I know, your just like a child."

Duzzel chuckled a bit while picking up his skateboard and walking over to Francesca. "Sorry for crashing into ya." He said to Tsukune.

"It's okay." said Tsukune, getting up from the ground.

"Come on, Yosheru and Yoojin are probably waiting for us at the entrance of the school!" shouted Francesca as she rode away.

"Coming!" Duzzel responded back. "See ya Tsukune!" With that, he rode off at a tremendous speed.

When they were gone from sight, everyone began talking about the new students. The gang too started talking about them as well, but for them it was different.

"Maybe…." said a worried Moka "They know Yosheru?"

"Of course!" said Yukari, who believed she was right "Why else would that girl say something like that? Besides, if they know him, then it's obvious that their members of the Naz'ghul as well!"

"Maybe." said a deep-thought Ruby. "Although I did sense a demonic aura from the boy, for some reason I couldn't sense anything from the girl!"

"Do you think that they may have the ability to hide their aura?" said Mizore.

"Perhaps, but until we know for sure, we should just keep a close eye on them."

"Good idea." joining the conversation was Gin "But right now, I think we should clean up the mess here and get to class before the bell rings."

_Tsukune's home classroom, 10 minutes later._

"Class!" announced Nekome-sensei. "We have a new student joining us today! So please be on your best behavior!"

When she was finished, the doors swung open, and when the figure came in, everyone just stared in amazement. For the girl they saw was one who's beauty rivaled that of Moka's!

"_Konichiwa, _My name is Shiruyuki Yoojin. _Hajimemashite_." Yoojin said while taking a bow. Nekome-sensei then pointed to an empty desk next to Yosheru, and she silently went to her desk.

"Cool, we get to sit next to each other." Yosheru said to Yoojin.

"Yep, it looks like it." Yoojin responded back as she took a seat.

_Hmmm, wonder what Tsukune and his harem are thinking right now? _Yosheru thought to himself with a grin.

By the time it was lunch, Yosheru's friends had become the new subject of the school. The Rosario gang were eating at their usual spot and overheard many conversations during their lunch period.

"Did you see the new guy?" said a female student, talking to 2 of her friends.

"He's such a weirdo!" said the 2nd female.

"But he's a cutie!"said the 3rd.

Although Duzzel was a popular topic among a few girls, he wasn't as famous as Francesca or Yoojin, who almost every male in the school was talking about. "Did you see the new girl?" said a male student who was talking to his bros. "She's hot!"

"And her legs, so long and sexy! Along with a cute face to match!"

"I wonder if she's single, cause I'll totally ask her out!"

"Just thinking of her makes me drool!"

Although Francesca was a popular topic among the boys, she wasn't as famous as Yoojin, who was the hottest topic throughout the entire school!

"That Korean girl is stunning! She's almost as beautiful as Moka-san!" A different group of boys were saying to one another. "And I heard that she was the smartest one at her last school!"

"You should have seen her in my English class, she spoke so good that it was as if she was a foreigner!"

"Really, well in my social studies class she got a perfect score on the quiz, and she finished in just 5 minutes!"

"So not only is she beautiful in every way possible, but she also has big brains! She's better then I thought!"

"They sure have become popular in just the first 4 hours they got here." said Kurumu, who was rather interested in what's been going on earlier.

"Though I won't lie about the English class though." said Moka. "Yukari and I share the same class with her, and she was defiantly amazing."

"And I'll admit that she's a good at math too." said Yukari. "Boy, was I surprised."

"Eh?" said Tsukune "Yukari, what do you mean?"

"Did you guys hear!" said a male student from behind. "In math class she solved the one problem that was said that only Yukari could solve!"

"Not only is she smart, but she's also amazingly pretty!" said a female student to her friends.

"I wish she was my friend!"

"So now Yoojin's popular with the girls as well?" said Kurumu, who was rather amazed that they have gotten this popular in just the first 4 hours.

"What I want to know is just how strong they are." said Mizore, who didn't really care about all the attention the new students were getting. "They are part of the Naz'ghul after all."

"Well, I have gym next." said Gin. "And it looks like Duzzel's in my next hour, this should be a good time to learn something about him."

"And from the schedule I've got from the headmaster." said Ruby. "I know which classrooms they go in. And the next one they have is…."

_After School, Somewhere in Youkai Forest…_

"So what did ya gals make?" asked Yosheru to Yoojin when they finished setting up the picnic set for their after school picnic. "I hope it's something good!"

"Oh, it is!" answered Yoojin happily with a shining smile. "Just let me get it!" With that, she turned towards the picnic basket and carefully took out a lovely vanilla cake with a heart with an arrow pierced crafted in the very center of the cake with strawberries surrounding on the edge. It looked simply scrumptious and dangerously delicious.

"How cute! A blue strawberry shortcake!" Yosheru responded back with a great grin. "I've always loved the sweets you girls made!"

"Thanks, Yosheru." said Francesca. "Now just let me get the plates."

"Finally! We get to eat!" said Duzzel. "I'm starving!"

"Now then, one for Yosheru, one for Yoojin, one for me, and 3 for Duzzel." Francesca carefully counted as she cut the cake and gave the pieces for all of them. "Now let's dig in!"

While they were digging into their delicious snack, they talked about their day at school. Yosheru and Duzzel said they had a lot of fun at gym class where the two of them fought on the same team against Tsukune and Gin. During the middle of the game though Duzzel got carried away and slammed the ball so hard into the ground that not only did the ball explode into billions of pieces, but also crafted a crater 3 feet deep into the ground. The score was 8-7, they would have lost if not for Duzzel's final smash. The girls talked about their time in home economics class where they had to make strawberry shortcake. And since the teacher said that they could take it home, they thought it would be perfect to just make that then to just eat boring stuff like watermelon and tea. While they were in the middle of their fun picnic, Tsukune and the others approach them with curiosity and suspicion.

"Yosheru-san?" asked Tsukune with a tone. Yosheru and his friends looked at him. "Can we ask you all something?"

"Sure dude." Yosheru replied back as he swallowed is last bit of cake. "What is it?"

"What do you want from us?"

"Are you kidding, or did you forget? We came here for Moka-san."

"Not that." said Ruby. "We know the story behind the Naz'ghul. And we want to know you're true objective."

"Oh, that…. Hmmm… Well, I don't know, to be honest." Yosheru said as he drank his tea.

"Liar!" shouted Kurumu. "You were with them the longest! How could you not know their true intentions!"

"You're talking about the other Yosheru." Yosheru called back kindly. "Me and my friends just joined recently."

"Then who is your leader?" questioned Gin with a sharp tone.

"That we don't know either." said Duzzel. "The newcomers aren't supposed to know of his identity until we've proven our worth."

"Then let me ask this." said Tsukune, who was rather disappointed to not gain anything new. " If you don't like the job, Yosheru, then why did you join in the first place?"

There was a silent pause in the conversation. Then Yosheru replied "Sorry, but that's a tale I'll tell some other time." With that, he got up and walked away. His friends soon followed.

"Hey, wait!" said Yukari who started to run after them when Gin grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Let them go." he said. "We got what we came for. And I don't think their just going to give us the answers. They are our enemy, after all."

"Indeed." agreed Ruby. "We should get back to our dorms. It's getting late."

_Midnight, in the skies of Youkai Academy…_

A portal opened in the dark and silent night, and out came out a male figure, who was dressed in a gothic style clothing. His name was Vice. "So, this is Youkai Academy, huh?" he said to himself with a smile. "Let's see just how strong these guys really are!"

To be continued….

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to come out, everyone! It took me longer to finish the loads of Homework then I expected, but in the end I got them all in! Let's just hope that I don't get held back! I actually started this chapter back in May, but never got the time to finish it. But now it's summer, so I'll be able make chapters as long as I want! I see'll how many chapters I can make before I have to start my first year of High School (Hopefully)! Till next time!

P.S. My story has been getting something called "Hits". And since I'm a noob and just started to make my own fan fictions, I want to know what that means (So far the prologue which is only 223 words, has the most with 696 hits on the hits stats page out of all my chapters. And the funny thing is, it's the shortest out of all of them and I barley put any effort in it XD).

Konnichiwa - Hello.

Hajimemashite - Nice to meet you.


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: Warning! The following is a fan based parody, Everything in Rosario Vampire is owned by Ikeda Akihisa. Except my OC's.

Chapter 20: A Night Ambush I

Vice was sitting cross-legged on top of the male dorms using all of his will power to wait patiently for his comrades to arrive. Although in reality only 2 minutes had passed by, but for him it seemed like 2** hours**. If he had to wait any longer, he would just attack without them. His patience finally wore off when a portal opened and out came 5 people. "About freaking time!" disgruntled Vice as they walked their way towards him.

"Calm yourself, Vice." said Des Gauren, who had agreed to come with him on his assault on Youkai Academy. "You really need to learn about the virtue of patience."

"Whatever." Vice replied rudely as he stood up. "You didn't give off any of your demonic aura on your way here, did you?"

"Of course not. If we did, the headmaster would have noticed."

"Good. Now then, let's see how many of them there are."

Vice and the rest of them closed their eyes and sensed for the auras of the Rosario gang. They soon discovered 6 auras that they found decent compared to theirs. They knew that these were the ones they were looking for. "It would appear that six of the auras we've sensed are actually worth looking into."

"Six, huh?" Vice said with an unpleasant grin. "There are six of us, and six of them. The numbers are perfect!" Eager to hunt them down, he immediately flung himself towards the strongest source. Des Gauren sighed at Vice's impatience and decided on himself to give the order to attack.

"You know the drill." He said to his 4 other companions. "Seek out the auras, and leave none of them alive!" With that, he and the others flew across the sky and sought out the locations of the Rosario gang.

Tsukune was rustling around in his bed, desperately struggling to shake off the nightmare he was having. In the nightmare, he was standing inside a red shrine, unable to move at all as he was witnessing a horrific sight. A dead body, lying in a pool of blood and a hole in her stomach, was at his feet and to his horror was a familiar face he knew too well. The face belonged to that…. Of Moka. He tried to shout out in despair, but his voice was muted, despite his best efforts. And in the pool of blood of what he could see was that of a laughing figure, with dark yellow eyes and bright green hair. His skin as smooth as clay, and as white as ash. He was laughing a cruel and psychotic laugh as the man was watching the corpse with a burning flicker of delight in his eyes. When Tsukune finally managed to scream, he awoke in his bed, with his body all sweaty from the dream. He had been having the dream ever since Yosheru first came to Youkai Academy. Although he wanted to tell his friends about it, he thought it would be best to keep quiet about so he wouldn't worry them, which was the last thing he wanted.

Tsukune walked his way towards the restroom's carefully, trying not to wake anyone in the process. As he reached to door, he opened it and walked towards the nearest sink and turned it on. He scooped the water with his hands and splashed it all over his face. He continued to do this until the sweat was completely gone from his face. Still thinking about the horrific image he witnessed in his sleep, he slowly turned his head up and looked in the mirror, only to have his eyes meet a floating corpse of a boy his age behind him. Frightened deeply by what he saw, he immediately flung himself out of the room. And ran as quick as a rabbit down the hall back to his room. Only the ghost boy was quicker and caught up to him in a few seconds. **"Where are you going?" **he said with a sadistic screech. **"I just wanted to tear you up!" **He laughed a cruel laugh as he took Tsukune by the back of the neck and slammed him through the wall in front of him. The ghost continued to hold him as they flew across the forest, smashing and crashing Tsukune into countless trees until he finally threw him unto the ground with sheer force as if he were handling a rag doll. Tsukune's face was all bloody along with the bark that clung onto his face. He was hardly recognizable due to that brutal beating. **"So you survived."** the ghost said with fiendish delight. **"I'm impressed, for if it were any other human, he or she would be dead by now!"**

"Who.. Or what… are you?" said Tsukune with much difficulty for his vision was starting to fade before him. The damage that he took was unlike anything he hasd ever felt before.

"**I'm a nocnitsa, a dream demon." **replied the ghost corpse. **"Normally I only attack people in their sleep, but it's more fun to kill them like this! Because then they would be screaming and sometime's, if their still alive, beg for their lives!" **He laughed a wicked laugh as he placed his claws gently on Tsukune's forehead. **"Now… I'll be taking what's left of your lifespan, if you don't mind!"**

Tsukune had trouble hearing what he said, for the blood was clogging his ears. But what he did know was that he was going to die, without saying good-bye to his friends. He cursed himself for being so weak at the fact that he couldn't even save himself as he spoke these words! His only regret was that he wouldn't be able to see his friends ever again.

Suddenly, like a miracle sent by god, the nocnista exploded into flames! The ghost screamed in excruciating agony as the fire burned him into ashes. In just a matter of seconds, the ghost was gone.

"Aha!" shouted Kokoa with great pleasure in her victory as she appeared from out of the shadows, holding a flamethrower in her hands. "My new weapon is a success! With this, it should be easier to bring my sister back!"

"Kokoa-chan?" came a fainted voice from Tsukune. "Is that you?"

"Ya, it's me." She responded back to wounded boy. "Actually, I'm surprised that you're still alive after your little trip around the woods." She said as she picked him up on her back started to walk him towards Youkai Academy. "Come on, let's get your wounds healed."

"Kokoa? Why are you helping me? I thought you hated me?" Tsukune always knew that Kokoa hated his guts, and was jealous at the fact that he could take off her sister's Rosario when she couldn't.

There was a pause in the air. Kokoa was thinking on how to put it, for it would be a little embarrassing to say this out loud, but she decided that his question should be answered.

"For that time back in the cave." Was the female vampire's answer.

"What?"

"I don't like owing anyone anything, you saved my life, So I saved yours. Now we're even."

"I see." said Tsukune weakly. Then he mustered the rest of his strength to form a heart-warming smile. "Thank you, Kokoa-chan."

"Humph!" snorted Kokoa, her cheeks a little red from the embarrassing comment he made. "Whatever, let's get moving."

"And go where exactly?" came a chilling voice from above them. Kokoa turned her head around to see Vice flying above the two of them. "A vampire huh? Figures on how easily that retard died. I am a elite member of the Naz'ghul, Vice Parker!" He shouted with a joyful and sadistic tone with the desire to murder gleaming like sunlight in his fiendish eyes.

At that same time, Gin was sneaking around the Girl's dorm, peeping at the girls taking off their clothes when he came along one window and saw a girl completely naked! She had a lovely thigh with big breasts and nice long legs to match. The only feature that was covered was her face, which was under a pillow. With his nostrils steaming out air like a train, drool coming out of his mouth like a water fall, and eyes shaped like stars. He eagerly entered the room from the window and with a camera in his hands, decided to take a picture of this as his most prized possession. But he also wanted to see the beautiful face that lay underneath that pillow. So gently without trying to wake her, he lifted up the pillow and tossed it across the other end of the room. Only to drop his camera at the sight of what he saw. For the face he saw was not the face of a lovely goddess, but that of a hideous man! In that moment, everything in Gin's world shattered into thousands and thousands of pieces like a fragile window. And he was still in place, in complete shock from a sight that would haunt him for all eternity. He then finally speeded like a cheetah to the trash bin underneath the desk next to the door at the other end of the room and puked a waterfall inside, filling it halfway.

"Ba ha ha ha ha!" laughed a voice from behind Gin. "That trick gets them every time! Even some of the smartest ones from the Naz'ghul fell for it!"

"Naz'ghul?" Gin shouted to the strange man as he turned around, completely forgetting what happened a few seconds ago. "Does that mean your another member?"

"I work for them, but I'm not a member. Being a member and working for them are two different things. For when I work for them, I don't get as much respect from the boss then the members do."

"I see, did they send you to kill all of us?"

"Yeah, but I'm not the only one, there are 5 other people doing the same thing, and two of them are members!"

"But enough talking!" The man said as he transformed into a gigantic troll and crashed through the ceiling. "It's time we fight!" he roared as he lunged his truck-sized arm downward at Gin, but our perverted werewolf dodged just in time to avoid the attack.

"_Two Naz'ghul members are here?"_ He thought as he lead the intruder into the woods, far away from the girl's dorm. _"I have to tell the headmaster before anymore come! But first, I got to get rid of this guy!"_

With that, he transformed into a werewolf and charged straight toward the troll, engaging a battle between strength and speed!

To be continued…..

A/N: I originally didn't want to make this chapter into another arc like I did with the festival one. But considering how many fights I would have to put in, I decided to just separate it into 3 or 4 parts (My hands get really sore after typing too much). I'll finish this arc as soon as possible and get the plot moving before I have to go to South Korea for a vacation next Monday. Please review and thanks for reading this far!"


	22. Chapter 21

A/N: Warning! The following is a fan based parody, Everything in Rosario Vampire is owned by Ikeda Akihisa. Except my OC's.

Chapter 21: A Night Ambush II.

_10 Minutes earlier…._

Mizore was walking back to her dorm after getting a glimpse of Tsukune before he went to sleep. She was humming happily on the way back when she heard a massive crash from the male dorms. Soon to follow, she looked up and saw a ghost-like boy skiing through the air with a firm grip on her beloved. She chased after him when she was suddenly stopped by a gruff voice. "You should worry more about yourself than him." was what she heard. She turned around and saw a young man laying his back on a tree. "That idiot!" the man said again as he walked towards her. "We were told to kill them without much a fuss, and he practically woke up the entire place!"

"Oh, well. I'll deal with him once I'm done with you!" darting his attention on the yuki-onna. "Still, they expect a bunch of teenagers to kill us? How stupid are they?"

"Who are you?" asked Mizore as she transformed her arms into deadly sharp crystal claws. "What do you want?"

"I'm Ilfort." the man responded back. "A Strigoi, undead zombie. And it's obvious what I want right? I'm here to kill you!" He then transformed into a wolf and charged at Mizore with full speed. Mizore managed to block just in time before his razor fangs chomped into her flesh. However, she could not stop the force of being slammed back into a tree.

"**You're pretty weak." **He murmured through his solid grip on the girl. **"Is this the only defense the world has? A bunch of cute girls who can barely fight back? Give me a break!"** He released his grip and jumped back a foot. He did not see how a bunch of teenage women could possibly defeat the Naz'ghul.

Deciding to finish the fight quickly, he lunged straight at her with his teeth ready in place. Mizore dodged the assault and watch him snap the tree in half like a twig. He turned around and lunged again, and this time he managed to bite deep into her hip and tackle her to the ground. Mizore yelled in excruciating pain as she stabbed him in the neck with her left claw, thrusting it deep into his hairy hide. The impact made him yelp and immediately jump off her, transforming back into his human form as he landed on his feet on a nearby tree branch. They were both panting for breath and pressing their hands on their bleeding wounds. Mizore slowly got up and struggled to stay on her feet. Her wound gushing like a waterfall, she grabbed a nearby branch and hung on as if her life depended on it. The branch would help her maintain her balance as she locked her gaze on the opponent, waiting for him to strike. "You Bitch!" Ilfort coughed through his blood, his eyes dark red with rage. "You're in for it now!" He jumped at her but Mizore was able to shoot him in the shoulder with an ice dagger. He flipped backwards and fell to the ground. Swiftly, he got back up and grabbed her by the neck and arm and pinning her against a tree. She was helpless as he prepared to rip her head off with his teeth.

But before he could do so, Mizore mustered the last of her strength to summon an sharp icicle from underneath him… and stabbed him in the genitals. Ilfort howled with pain as he released Mizore from his mighty grip and dropped to the ground, his manhood bleeding like crazy as he continued to scream from the excruciating impact. Finding the chance to attack him off-guard, Mizore transformed her right arm into ice claws and with a mighty lunge, decapitated Ilfort. After a moments pause, she collapsed onto the grass, her wound more open than before. But she remembered Tsukune getting dragged across the sky like a rag doll and knew that he would be killed if she did not come to his aid. Thus, she desperately crawled in the direction the ghost was flying in. But she was stopped when someone suddenly picked her up and carried her in what would appear to be a male's arms. She looked up and saw Duzell's eyes meeting her's. He made a smile that shined like the sun as he jumped onto a tree branch and said "You put up a good fight, sorry I couldn't make it in time."

"It's okay." Mizore responded back, blushing from the smile earlier and blushing even more at the fact that Duzzel was carrying her like a baby. "You're not leading me into some secret ally so you can kill me with no one watching are you?"

"Ha ha! Still don't trust me, huh? Well don't worry, I'm not so low as to kill a wounded person." Duzzel said as he jumped from tree to tree, being very careful not to drop the snow women that was in his arms. "I'm taking you to my room, you should be safe while you're with me and Yosheru."

"….."

"What? Something wrong?" Duzzel said with confusion.

"Nothing, it's just that…." Mizore was saying, feeling rather awkward in the situation she's in. "… I don't know how to thank you."

"You can just say thank you." Duzzel answered her. "You're thanks is all I need."

"… Thank you then."

"No problem." Holding her tight, but not too tight, he carried all the way towards the male dorms as he leaped from tree to tree like a frog. Being on guard the entire way there, for if anyone from the Naz'ghul caught him doing this, he'll be in big trouble.

_5 minute earlier…._

Yukari was helping Kurumu move some things into the newspaper club room while Kurumu was explaining why they were doing it in the first place. Apparently, Kurumu had made some snacks for Tsukune to eat, and she was hoping that it would be alone together.

"Tsukune will love it, I'm sure!" she said joyfully as hearts circled around her head. Yukari sighed and continued to work when suddenly…

"And is this Tsukune you're boyfriend I presume?" said a mysterious voice. The voice had come from the box Kurumu was holding. She opened it and saw a large male head with a short beard inside. She freaked and dropped the box onto the floor. The head jumped out of the box howling with laughter as it bounced three times on the floor before landing in the closet. After a small pause in the air, a sword stabbed through the closet door. And the intruder ripped through as if it was a piece of paper. "I am a rokuroubi, and also a swordsman! For the glory of the Naz'ghul, I will vanquish you!"

"Naz'ghul!" Kurumu and Yukari said at the same time as they prepared to fight back. "How many of there are you?" Demanded the succubus.

"Six in total, including me." the warrior responded. "And two of them are Naz'ghul members. with their help, it'll be a piece of cake to take out that vampire chick!"

_Two? This isn't good. _Yukari said in her thoughts as she summoned a tarot card against him, but he just slashed it like nothing. _Just one of them was able to fight off all of us! How strong are the two that came?"_

"Did you eat everything in that box?" Kurumu hissed at the rokuroubi. "I made that for Tsukune!"

"Yeah." The man responded, as he licked his hideous lips. "That shortcake was good!"

"You Jerk!" She shouted angerly as she attacked him, but he blocked with his sword. "That was for Tsukune's and mine dessert! How dare you demolish my hopes!"

"Ha! I'll tell you what I'll do to make up for it, I'll make a cookie out of your heads!"

He slashed at Kurumu and cut off a piece of her sweater, Kurumu countered-attacked with a kick and he went flying into the wall. Kurumu charged at him while Yukari backed her up with tarot cards. Sending them at the long-neck demon. The intruder sliced away at the cards, focusing all his attention on them. With him distracted by Yukari. Kurumu sliced off his arm like a knife through butter and it fell with a plop on the ground. He shouted in rage as he stretched his neck and wrapped his lumpy neck around her entire body, rendering her useless. "You little wench!" he hissed venomously at her while she struggled to escape. "Instead of giving you a painless death, I'll going to EAT YOU ALIVE!" He widen his mouth and almost bite off the succubus's head when Yukari decapitated him with several cards. His head fell along with Kurumu, who was no longer caught in the little snarl. They both watched as the head bounced on the floor three times before giving it's last breath.

"Are you alright?" Yukari asked as she helped her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kurumu responded back. "We got to warn the others, especially Moka and Tsukune. They can't fight back."

"Agreed. We should go right away!" They both dashed out the club room and ran down the hallway to the dorms outside, hoping that they were not late to warn everyone else of the attack. Little did they know, however, that someone was secretly following them. Who was flying even quieter then the footsteps of a mouse. His name was Des Gauren, and he was quickly catching up to them.

To be continued…

A/N: Well, this is the last chapter before I go off towards Korea tomorrow. I thought it was going to be Monday, But I was wrong, it's this Thursday. But this'll give me lots of time to think about the plot of the story and when I get back, I'm going to start working A.S.A.P! Have a good summer everyone! Thanks for reading this far, I loved all your support. I'll see you all again in the next chapter and until then, See ya!

P.S. I heard a rumor that their going to start a season 3 of the Rosario + Vampire anime, I hope that's true! Hopefully it'll stick to the actual manga!

P.P.S. In case any of you didn't get what happened with Mizore and Ilfort, Mizore summoned a ice crystal and stabbed him hard in the balls XD.


	23. Chapter 22

A/N: I'm back! And with a new chapter! Warning! The following is a fan based parody, Everything in Rosario Vampire is owned by Ikeda Akihisa. Except my OC's.

Chapter 22: A Night Ambush III

"Curse you demon!" roared the troll man as the blood flowed from his wounds. He was losing the fight greatly, the werewolf's speed overwhelmed his tremendous strength. He was know for his arms that could batter down building after building, and here they were, his pride, with the flesh getting ripped from their very bones. "Curse you and your damn speed!"

"What? That all ya got, ya big fat piece of blue lard?" mocked Gin as he slashed away at his hand like lighting. "Even Tsukune could fight better than this!"

"Shut up! Or I'll tear that mouth of your's right off!" The troll barked at Gin.

"Then bring it!"

"Very well!" And the Trollman lunged with desperation (but not showing it) and crushed a pile of trees with force big enough to destroy an entire mansion. But just like before, Gin swooped out of the way and leaped behind him.

"Oh come on!" he mocked at his foe "What are you doing hitting over there? I'm right here behind ya, slowpoke!" He laughed in mockery as the troll pounded his fists at the ground he moved the very moment the arm shot out at him. Gin was easily winning this fight, doing nothing but slashing at the big troll bit by bit and dodging his fists swing after swing of it's great arms. In his mind, Gin had decided that he was done fooling around. That it was time to finish this fight (if you could even call it that). So Gin jumped on his head and with a blood curling war cry, punched a hole in the troll's forehead. The troll's memories of his life faded before him as his enormous body fell against the ground, creating a giant thud that blew away trees in every direction. As soon as the noise stopped, Gin flew threw the forest and made his way back to Yokai Academy. "That's for what you did to me earlier, bitch." he said, remembering what happened before their fight.

Meanwhile, Kurumu and Yukari ran into Ruby at the front gates of the school. They asked where she had been and Ruby replied that she was making sure there was no one else in the school besides her and the headmaster. So that if there were to be a battle inside the school, nobody would be around and possibility get hurt. She then told her that they should gather everyone and stick together. That way, it'll be easier to fight the intruders and decrease their chances of injury. There conversation was halted when suddenly, a voice from above them grunted the words "A pity it won't work now." they swiftly looked above them and saw a giant man wearing a tuxedo with silver spheres swirling around him looking down at them. "We have already dealt with your friends. The ghost boy should have already killed that human, Ilfort may have not succeeded, but no one could beat him without getting mortally wounded. And Vice… Well, too bad you're all female's, because he'll have something in mind for the three of you when he finds you."

"Just what the hell is that suppose to mean?" Kurumu hissed at Des.

"It would be better if you find out for yourself. No, it'll be better to just kill you then let you be with Vice."

With a snap of his fingers, the silver spheres grew sharp spikes out of their fronts and lunged toward our heroines with incredible speed. They managed to dodge and they instead cut the trees behind them in half. Then like heat seeking missiles, they turned around and went straight after the tree girls as they ran. Kurumu flew in a zig-zag line in the forest, thinking it would slow down the hostile object. But it simply crashed through each tree as it got closer to her. Kurumu took a quick look at her friends and quickly looked away. She saw that they were having trouble too. She was thinking how to get away from these sphere things when suddenly, she got an idea that was plain suicide, but would work. Yes, it had to work!

_Here goes!_ she thought to herself as she flew upward and turned back like a fighter plane does. She flew as fast as she could back to Youkai Academy with the sphere hot on her trail. Then her eyes glimpsed Des Gauren and she flew straight at him. Des noticed the succubus heading towards him and was wondering what she was doing, not bothering too move out of the way. When Kurumu had just the right distance between them, she shot upward as if she were a rocket on the 4th of July. The sphere however, continued to fly straight and pierced Des right in the very center of his rib cage. The impact shocked him like crazy as he looked down at the sphere in a daze-like state. _Yahoo! I did it! _the succubus cried victourisly. _That's what you get for messing with me! Aono Kurumu! Even though that's not my real name, but it will be soon! Once I marry Tsukune and become his wife! And then after that we'll…_

While she was going on with her victory speech, she was too hung up in her thoughts to notice something with Des after the ball struck him. And that was… he would not fall. In fact, he was no longer wide-eyed. He was just standing there looking at Kurumu while she went on doing idiotic poses and such. When Kurumu was finally done, she noticed the strange thing with Des and soon realized that he was looking at her doing those akward movements the whole time. With a sweat drop, Kurumu decided that it's probably better to contain herself in the open. She also decided that she'll just cut off his head, even if he isn't bleeding, he still should have taken a lot of damage with that thing stuck so deeply in his rib cage. She lunged forward with great speed, only to be halted as Des grabbed her arm and pressed a silver sphere deep into her left wing. As she screamed in pain he tossed her into a nearby tree. The sphere had gone completely through her wing and it was almost split in two. Kurumu vomited blood as the sphere was strangely turning black. _W-What's going on? _Kurumu was thinking as she felt her strength diminish. _Why's the sphere going black and why do I feel so…. weak?_

"So, you've noticed." grunted Des as he pulled out the sphere in his chest. "It would be unwise to tell you why, but seeing as you're going to die, it doesn't matter if you know or not does it?"

"Wh.. What's going on with …my body?" Kurumu responded weakily.

"These spheres of mine are my very own customized weapons that are designed to eradicate youkais of all kind. When they pierce one's skin, that is when their true power comes in. For you see, their greatest ability is not crashing into large objects or chasing their targets around like heat-seekers. It's their ability to drain the power from them."

"Drain power?"

"Yes. Each sphere is filled with a silver liquid that when injected in the target, it lowers the demonic aura to it's lowest point, thus weakening them to the level of humans. As it injects, it turns blacker the more the substance is being pressed into the blood stream. When it's completely black, that'll mean the substance is completely transferred into the host, obviously. But there is a catch. The serum only works on demons. It won't work on humans because I did not design them to do so. I'll tell you a little interesting fact right now. When you did that little plan of your's earlier, what was the color of the sphere when it was in my chest? Black, or silver?"

Kurumu wondered why that mattered when the image of the sphere suddenly popped into her memory. Now that she thought about it, even though she didn't exactly pay attention to it, it wasn't showing the slightest hint of any blackness on it. But wait… If the sphere didn't turn inject anything into Des then that would mean…

"Your expression tells me that you remembered it silver, and you're correct. I am indeed….. A human."

"But… then how are you flying? A human doesn't posses the ability to fly!"

"That's true, but it would be pretty stupid if I told you everything, wouldn't it? I don't even know why I'm chatting with you about this anyway. I guess this fight was really boring for me to talk so much instead of just giving the final blow. Farewell, young girl."

He launched another silver sphere straight at her forehead. Kurumu, not having the strength to dodge or block it, closed her eyes and waited for death to take her. But just as soon Des Gauren lunged another sphere, he stopped it. Kurumu opened her eyes and saw the thing perhaps 4 cm apart from her head. She wondered why he stopped and noticed him looking left. He continued to look for quite a while. Kurumu saw this as the perfect opportunity to escape and tried to but couldn't. The sphere was too deep into her wing's flesh and into the trunk of the tree.

"So he's dead too…." Des grunted at last, scaring Kurumu. "I must admit, I highly underestimated you and your friends. Because everyone in the Naz'ghul except me are b-class demons or above, I thought you all would be dead by now. Since you, the ice girl, and the two witches are c-class demons, thus being inferior to Vice, I must congratulate you for lasting this long. But enough delay, I'll reward you with a painless death." But by the time he turned to the succubus, she was gone! All that was there was the sphere in the trunk. "What the…?"

Before he finished his sentence, someone kicked from behind and he was sent crashing into the tree and breaking it into thousands of bite-sized pieces. When he got up and set his eyes on the attacker he saw Gin with Kurumu grasped tightly in his arms. He also noticed blood on his left hand, which must be the troll's blood. "Now, now." said Gin as set his leg down. "This is no way to treat a pretty lady."

"Gin!" shouted Kurumu. She was so glad to see him that she nearly cried. If it wasn't for him, she would be wandering around the afterlife. But her smile faded when she felt something on her chest….. It was Gin's right hand touching her left breast.

"My reward for saving you!" He said with a smile.

**Slap!**

"…Ow…."

"So you managed to kill Garthog." Des coughed as he got back on his feet. "Not a surprise. He was too slow for his own good. And I'm also surprised that she still has the strength to slap you like that, the mark where she slapped covers almost half of your face."

"You should have seen Tsukune's face when I first met him at the newspaper club," responded back Gin. "Now that was a sight to see!"

"Whatever. I'll deal with you immediately and go help Vice. He's taking too long." Des said as he summoned 10 spheres to his side and making their spikes appear. "I hope you're worth the trouble."

"Heh, We'll just see about that!"

To be continued…..

A/N: Hey guys! Did you all enjoy your summer's so far? We only have a few weeks left until it's time for school or college or something like that. When this month's over, I'll be starting my first year in high school. I'm kinda nervous, seeing how I barely made it on time with the late homework and catching up with grades thing. Time sure flies by when you're having fun, huh? The same was for me during my trip in Korea. It was so much fun! I made some good memories there. I hope you guys did during this summer too. It's a small pity I missed fireworks shows on the 4th of July though. Oh well. Anyways, I decided to make up for my absent by making the next chapter the longest one of them all! And want to know something? Instead of coming up ideas for this fan fiction, I've been thinking about ideas for new ones! Even one-shot lemons, tee hee. Well, better get started on the next chapter right now, so later folks!


	24. Chapter 23

A/N: Warning! The following is a fan based parody, Everything in Rosario Vampire is owned by Ikeda Akihisa. Except my OC's.

Chapter 23: A Night Ambush IV.

_30 minutes ago_….

Vice slowly descended towards the ground as Kokoa changed her flamethrower into her usual mace. Vice examined Kokoa from head to toe and stared for a while. Then he smiled and licked his cruel lips. _What's with this guy?_ Kokoa thought in disgust. The thing she hated more then Tsukune (I think she does), was a complete pig! Just looking at him gave you the impression that he was a freak. Because of this, she would be more then delighted to crush his neck!

"So, girl." Vice said to Kokoa, interrupting her thoughts. "Why don't you show me what you got? I'm always up for a good fight, especially when it comes to strong girls such as yourself." He chuckled as he gave her the sign to come at her. Kokoa responded back, believing that her vampire strength will easily overwhelm his. She lunged her weapon at him as hard as she could. It slammed down hard on his head and a crater was created beneath his very feet. He smiled after a short pause and licked the blood that flowed down his face. Without warning, he grew his tail out and used it to grab Kokoa's waist and flung her across several feet, she crashed into a tree it was destroyed completely from the impact.

"Kokoa-chan!" Tsukune coughed under the blood that came from his mouth. Still bearing his smirk, Vice grew out his black devil-like wings and flew toward the little vampire. Kokoa jumped into air, dodging his claws in the process and stomped him into the ground. Still in the air, Kokoa transformed her mace into a flamethrower and attempted to burn the living crap out of him. But the flames had no effect at all, for Vice's wings had protected him. From behind, Vice whipped his tail at her, but Kokoa heard it and grabbed it before it struck her. Using all her strength, she spinned around in circles, gripping onto his tail, and when she was going faster then the blink of an eye, she let go and Vice crashed into hundreds of trees until he finally crashed into a mountain. The impact crafted a giant hole in the mountain's middle. The top could not support itself and came falling down on Vice, knocking him out in the process.

After making sure that he wasn't going to come out anytime soon, Kokoa rushed back to Tsukune and decided to bring him to Youkai Academy, where the headmaster would be able to protect him for the time being. But when she got back, she saw her older sister Moka and Yosheru there carrying him back already. "And where have you two been?" she said to both of them. For the entire time they had not shown up and she had to deal with that freak all by herself.

"I was talking to Moka about something when we heard a noise." responded Yosheru. "It took us both by surprise. And the next thing we saw was Tsukune bleeding head to toe."

"And what exactly where the two of you talking about?"

"That's something that doesn't have anything to do with you, sorry."

"Yeah right!" She snarled back at him with angry eyes. "This has everything to do with me! With all of us! We're all involved in this wither we like it or not! And there are some things that I want to know! Like first of all, why are you helping my sister carry him back when you're our enemy?"

"Kokoa-chan, please not now." said Moka, trying to calm her down. "We shouldn't wonder about that now."

"Yes I should!" She hissed back at her sister rudely. "I can't understand at all with his relationship with Dracula and father and all! You went with Dracula after the war to form the Naz'ghul alongside him and became a member yourself! So why are you helping us!" She shouted as she turned back to Yosheru.

"I didn't join because I wanted to." Yosheru answered with a sad tone. "I joined because I **had** to. There was no other way."

"What are you talking about?"

"If there was another way, I would have chosen that path if it were better. Because if I didn't then-"

Without warning, a tremendous aura burst through the rubble of the destroyed mountain. Vice had awoken from his unconscious state, and was bleeding streams of crimson-red blood down his forehead. He let out a blood-cry of war as he flew down the mountain so fast that it cut the giant rock in two. "No time to continue the conversation! Vice is awake and he's mad! I gotta get Tsukune and darling Moka out of here! You have to deal with Vice so that he doesn't come after us!"

Although Kokoa wanted to hear what he had to say, now would not be the appropriate time. She nodded and shot her flamethrower at Vice as he got closer. The flames started to burn his face but he didn't care. He flew into Kokoa's stomach and took her with him as they went deeper into the forest. There was fire all over him and it set the trees that his flames came into contact on fire. The blood-red flames slowly began to light up the moonless night as they spread from tree to tree, engulfing everything in their path. Very soon, nearly one-fourth of the forest was consumed in a crimson fire. Vice smashed Kokoa against a large rock, hitting her back hard. Vice then proceeded to slice open her stomach but Kokoa grabbed onto the rock behind her, flipped backwards, and he instead sliced open the rock. Kokoa then smashed the two pieces into his face, making him fall backwards. Vice quickly got back up and spun around and around forming a mini fire tornado while charging toward her. Kokoa back flipped over fallen trees and other things that were laying on the ground as Vice continued to pursue her inside his fire tornado. He demolished and burned everything in his path until finally they came to the bus stop where Tsukune first arrived at Youkai Academy. Both Vice and Kokoa stopped when the flames on Vice had finally worn off. "End of the line little vampy." Vice said to Kokoa as he withdrew his wings. "I'm going to end this right here, right now. So I can get on to the others. "

"Why withdraw you wings? You'll need them when I start kicking your ass and you want to run away and cry like a little girl!" Kokoa insulted him.

"Why would I want to run? I love it when cute girls like you can put up a good fight. It makes the aftermath seem so much more exciting!" And Vice gave a frightening smirk.

"Well, whatever you have planned it ain't going to happen! Because you'll be long dead by then freak!" Kokoa said while calling for Kyo-chan and transforming him into a iron mace. She then charged at Vice with super speed.

"Heh heh, Bring it on!" war cried Vice as he did the same.

_10 minutes ago before the invasion…._

Moka was having trouble sleeping. Every time she tried she would have a strange dream about this strange creature that went around killing people. The more she dreamt, the more she started to recognize the creature. Soon she found out who it was, and to her horror the creature was… Tsukune! But there was something wrong with him. His eyes were deathly white with no pupils, the left side of his face was covered in a blood-red line shaped like a thunder-bolt all the way down to his left fist. His teeth were replaced with sharp enormous fangs the were sprouting out from his mouth. He was beating the shit out of innocent young preschoolers as policemen tried to stop him, but their efforts were all in vain. Finally, unable to bear it any longer, Moka awoke with a shout that said "Tsukune, stop!" and slowly realized that it was a dream. She was relived when she did. But when she opened her eyes she saw Yosheru ( but didn't realize it) on top of her and gazing his green eyes at her.

"So what was it that you wanted Tsukune to stop?" he said, very curious about her dream. Moka screamed (which scared the living heck out of Yosheru) at the top of her lungs and grabbed the lamp that was on her desk and whacked Yosheru in the head with all her might. The light bulb exploded into pieces and the impact caused Yosheru to crash out of the window next to her bedside (I forgot what her room looks like, so I'm not sure if that's were her bed was placed) and broke it into pieces as well. And to make it worse for him, Moka lived on the 8th floor , thus he went falling down like a sandbag and created a 3 foot deep crater when he landed. It was in the aftermath that Moka had learned that it was Yosheru who she just attacked.

"I'm sorry Yosheru-san!" Moka called to him from her window as loud as she could. "Are you okay?"

Moka then saw Yosheru raised out his hand in the air and did something with his hand. Moka squinted and moved a little closer in order to see it. When she did, she felt a large sweat drop on the back of her lovely pink hair. "_A Thumbs-up sign?"_

Suddenly, Yosheru disappeared and reappeared at her behind her. Moka turned her head and saw Yosheru rubbing the giant red bump on his head, which was steaming like a pot of boiling water.

"Man, girl." he said as he pushed the bump back into his head, only to have it come out on the other side. "Why did you have to hit so hard?"

"_Gomenosai." _Moka apologized as she bowed her head. "I didn't know who you were, I thought you were just some pervert who snuck into my room."

"That's okay. I shouldn't have scared you. But you know, even in your sealed form, you still hit really hard for a girl."

"What are you doing here Yosheru?"

"My other me wanted to talk with you and your other. Though I keep telling him that this isn't going to work."

"**And I keep telling you to just shut up and do as I say." **said an unknown voice. Then suddenly, Yosheru's Rosario started glowing and just as it came, it stopped. Moka then realized that the voice came from his Rosario and that Yosheru could communicate with his inner self just like she could do with her's. **"Now, listen carefully girl cause I'm only going to say this once. I want you to convince Tsukune to join the Naz'ghul."**

Moka had her eyes wide opened. Was this man really serious? Did he actually think she would do something like that? Moka knew from the bottom of her heart that she would never even think of such a thing! Why would she want Tsukune, the love of her life, to join the Naz'ghul, the enemy to the entire world? Besides, even if she did, Tsukune would only reject it and possibly even hate her for saying something like that! And that was the last thing on earth that she wanted to happen!

"**And why should I do that for you?" **said the voice from within Moka's Rosario, breaking Outer Moka's thoughts. **"You, who are our enemy. And surely you could just do it yourself."**

"**Because if I did it, Tsukune is just going to refuse. I got him all figured out, he has this unquenchable desire for power. He'll do anything to get his hands on it. But he doesn't want to leave his friends as well. He's afraid that he'll never see them again. Besides, I'm one of the bad guys. He probably won't listen to me. And I don't want to force him against his own will. But maybe if it was his girlfriend, he just might."**

"Th-That's not true!" Moka objected out of the blue while blushing rapidly. "It's… It's true that I do like him, but we're not lovers, just friends. Besides, he probably doesn't even feel the same way for me."

"Oh, please." said Yosheru. "Do you even pay attention on how he acts towards you? He speaks to you in a way that he doesn't speak to anyone else. It's obvious that he loves you too."

"**Yeah, like he said!" **exclaimed the Yosheru inside the Rosario, agreeing with his outer self.

Moka had a blank expression on her face. Tsukune… in love with her? Like she was with him? Was that even possible? She continued to ponder until Inner Moka's voice broke the pause and brought her back to reality.

"**And you actually think that he'll listen to us as well?" **she said. **Even if it was me, he would never join your organization under any circumstance.**

"**But you could say something like "Hey, Tsukune! We decided we want to spy on them so we can learn their true goals so we want you to join their gang and be a our little spy for us, k?" **explained Yosheru to them.

"**I'm pretty sure your headmaster is too smart to fall for that trick. Whoever he is."**

"…**Crap, I forgot about him. Guess this was a waste of time. But that doesn't mean I'm going to give up on him. He has potential, and I'm not going to let something like that go to waste. Sooner or later, he'll come crawling to me. You'll see."**

At that moment, the four of them heard a loud crash from the boy's dorm. Moka looked out her window and saw a ghastly figure carrying a boy in it's claw-hand. But when she looked closer to her horror the boy turned out to be Tsukune! Then she saw the figure pile-drive him into trees and they came crashing down like dominoes.

"Tsukune!" She shouted, even though it wouldn't do anything.

"**Was that Maru just now?" **said inner Yosheru with a puzzled tone. **"What the hell is he doing here? He wasn't given any order to attack! If he had, Boss would have told me beforehand!"**

"He's not the only one." said Yosheru with a little worry. "I can sense five more demonic auras in different directions. And two of them belong to Vice and Des."

"**Well that explains it! Guess Vice just got impatient and decided to kill without permission. Thought don't know why Des would go with him. He doesn't seem like the type to do something like this."**

"Well whatever the reason, if we don't get to Tsukune quick, he's going to have lot worse done to him then what we just saw!"

"Then let's go!" shouted Moka as she ran out the door, not bothering to change her pajamas. She prayed to god that Tsukune would be still be alive when they get there and that someone, anyone would save him.

"Oi! Wait up!" shouted Yosheru as he ran after her. "I could just teleport us there! It'll be faster!" But Moka couldn't hear him and continued to run. Yosheru stayed with her just in case she got attacked. And he hoped that his pals would get to Moka's friends before Vice or Des did. He wasn't worried about Kokoa or Gin, since Kokoa was a vampire and won't go down easily while Gin was a werewolf and could just get away. But the rest won't stand a chance! Vice and Des may be part of the weaker side of the Naz'ghul, but they could still kill anyone in their way with ease! _Hold on Tsukune. _He said in his thoughts as he ran. _I'm coming!_

To be continued…..

A/N: Today is the last day of August, which means that school is just a week away! Dang it, I don't think I'm going to survive high school. Sure, I'm kind of excited to start my first year, but I'm also nervous! What if there are some big douche bags that want to beat me up for no particular reason? To make it worse, I wear glasses and just today, this morning, I got my new braces! Making me look like a super nerd! Ack! Oh well, at least I got to finish this chapter before summer ended. I have to admit though, I was surprised that I felt absolutely no pain when I got them put on. Which was great compared to two Fridays ago when I had to get **4** of my teeth pulled out in order to get them because I had too much teeth. The shot they gave me so that I wouldn't feel any pain while they pull them out hurt like **hell!** Later that day, my mouth wouldn't stop bleeding until late afternoon. I hate the dentist now all because of that stupid shot! Still, it feels good to have braces. Even though this isn't my first time wearing braces, I had forgotten what it was like since it was all the way back in 3rd grade. Near the end of the operation it started to feel so good (Man, does that make me a weirdo?)! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and enjoy the last days of your summer everyone! Sayonara!

P.S. I heard that their going do to dub the Rosario + Vampire anime, sweet! Although I hardly think it'll be better then the original Japanese version (as almost always), I still want to see it. Can't wait to hear what they sound like in English!

P.P.S. In case you guys got confused during the conversation with Yosheru and Moka, The bold dialouge means that Inner Yosheru and Moka are talking while the non-bold dialouge means that Outer Yosheru and Moka are talking. Just wanted to point that out.


	25. Bonus Chapter 1

A/N: Warning! The following is a fan based parody! Everything in this fan fiction belongs to their rightful owners! Except my OC's!

Bonus Chapter: Halloween Special.

Yosheru (dressed as a vampire): Hey, Everyone! As you all know, today's Halloween!

Yoojin (dressed as a princess): The day everyone can dress up and go to random house's and get free candy just by saying "Trick or Treat!"

Duzzel (dressed as a samurai): And we here at Youkai Academy are going to give you all 5 useful trips to make your Halloween a wonderful one!

Francesca (dressed as a ninja): First, you'll need a costume. Although you don't really need one, it'll make it more fun if you do, since this is the only day where you can dress up and pretend to be someone else!

Duzzel: Do this on any other day, and people will think you're a weirdo.

Yosheru: Like you.

Yoojin: And since buying costume's tend to be pretty expensive these days, you can just make your own! For example, if you wanna be a witch, here is how you can do it the cheapest way possible, just wear all black, and carry a broom.

Yosheru: Or how about this? Just wear a white sweat shirt, blue jeans and no shoes or socks (optional), and you get one of the most popular manga/anime characters out there, L!

Francesca: Second, you're going to need something to carry all your candy in. I recommend a empty pillow case or a large sack.

Inner Yosheru (dressed as a pirate): You guys are making it all boring! I have a better idea!

Yosheru: Like what?

Inner Yosheru: Easy! Just take a bag from some else trick or treating and run away with it! That way you don't need to bother wasting time buying one and keep all the candy inside! They just did the work for you!

Duzzel: You can't do that! That's stealing!

Inner Yosheru: Heh, too bad for them! I'm just smart!

Francesca: Third, gather some of your friends that also want to go trick or treating and go together! It's always fun to do it with another person.

Inner Yosheru: Good Idea! That way when you yank a bag from someone your friends can pin him down while you make your escape!

Yosheru: That's not what she means, dude.

Yoojin: Finally, we get to the fun stuff. We're going to teach you all how to trick or treat in these 4 easy steps!

Duzzel: See what works best for you!

Attempt 1:

Step one: go up to a house.

Step two: Ring the doorbell or knock on the door.

Step three: When someone come's to the door, put on a happy face, spread out your bag and say….

Inner Yosheru: Give me candy or I'll punch you!

Yosheru: Uh. No. Let's try this again.

Attempt 2:

Step one: go up to a house.

Step two: Ring the doorbell or knock on the door.

Step three: When someone come's to the door, put on a happy face, spread out your bag and say….

Inner Yosheru: Trick or Treat! Guess what the trick is? Give me candy, or I'll punch you!

Duzzel: That's not right either.

Attempt 3:

Step one: go up to a house.

Step two: Ring the doorbell or knock on the door.

Step three: When someone come's to the door, put on a happy face, spread out your bag and say….

Inner Yosheru: Told you I want some candy! And now it's punching time!

Step four: Tackle the person (in this case Tsukune who volunteered to help them in this) to the ground and punch, kick, and/or anything else that cause's them great physical pain while screaming

Inner Yosheru: !

_After words…_

Inner Yosheru: Hu-ra! Candy!

Yosheru: Okay, none of those were correct.

Inner Yosheru: Still got my candy ya dumb hippie!

Yoojin: Of course, if you don't get candy, you can trick, but trick wisely!

Francesca: Like Tping, egging someone's house, and many more!

Axel (dressed as Freddy Kruger): I also suggest burning the guy's yard into the ground! That'll teach him what happen's when you don't give candy to the Naz'ghul!

Yosheru: Axel, that's not an acceptable trick! And besides, is it really that big of a deal if you don't get candy?

Francesca: And finally, if you're under 15, make sure you go with an trusted adult at your side, like your mom or dad. Because it can pretty dangerous at night time.

Axel: Exactly! You'll never know when a molester will come out of the bushes and butt rape you from behind! Allow me to serve as an example!

Duzzel: Wonder where he's going….

_At the girl's dorm…._

Kokoa: Now I wonder where Moka's room is… I should have a good chance this late at night!

Suddenly, from behind the bushes, Axel jumped from behind and dragged the red-head off her feet and carried her like a princess before she could react.

Kokoa: What the heck! What are you doing?

Axel: I'm setting an example for those who don't watch out for the dangerous people on the street during Halloween. And now that I've got you, hot-body. I'm going to take you to your bedroom…. and show you the power of a man.

Kokoa: YOU PERVERT!

Axel opened a portal and ran with her in his arms while she was screaming and struggling to break free. The others ran after him.

Yosheru: Wait! You idiot! She's mine damn it! At least let me join!

Duzzel & Yoojin: JOIN!

Francesca: Doesn't that make you as bad as him!

Inner Yosheru: Ha Ha Ha! Happy Halloween!

The End.

A/N: Happy Halloween, everyone! Anyone of you guys going Trick or Treating tonight? I'm going to go one last time, because I think that I'm getting too old for this now (I'm 15). I remember the first time I ever went back in preschool. It was a nervous but wonderful experience! Tonight I'm going as L from Death Note with my dog Lucky (she needs exercise) and then coming back home in an hour to help my mom give out candy. I figured that I'll be a trick-or-treater one last time before I let go some of my childhood. I also decided to celebrate it by making a chapter dedicated to the holiday. See you! And again, Happy Halloween!

P.S. I was making this chapter on the spot, so it's probably not as funny as I intended it to be. And the style I did this chapter in is only for this one because I wanted to hurry it up, so it again might not have the best results. Still hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
